Hiding in Hellschool
by Miss DarkAuthoress Blackrose
Summary: AU FemNaru Naruto is a fox hanyou whose parents are on a world-round trip. Can she survive the forces that are trying to capture while surviving the drama of high school at the same time? Jealous girls, crushes, and parties makes one hell of a year.
1. The New Girl

**Twinkle: Okay! I know what you guys are thinking. Another female Naruto? YES! This is my god damn story so I can do whatever the fuck I want to do. So without anything else to say, I present with my new story, "Hiding In Hellschool". You guys are going to have to make a couple.**

**Summary: **Naruto and her brother Kyuubi have to move to Konoha since Kyuubi had to get a new job. Both have dark secrets being half demon foxes. With their parent gone on a long world round trip with the Uchiha's, can Naruto survive high school without revealing her darkest secret?

...

Konoha High School, one of the highest ranking schools in the world made only for the rich and smart.

"Sakura!" Tenten called as she saw her friend run towards them. It was the middle of the school year meaning everyone had friends and a social status.

"Tenten, Ino, hey!" Sakura waved as she made it over to them. "Did you guys hear?"

"Hear what?" Ino asked. Sakura smiled.

"We're getting a new kid today." Sakura said.

"How? You can't just come to a school like this in the middle of the year." Tenten said.

"The person is related to principal Tsunade." Sakura said and watched as her friends faces turned into ones of understanding.

"Is it a boy or a girl?" Ino asked. Sakura shrugged.

"I don't know. We'll just have to figure it out."

...

Bring, Bring, Br- SMASH!

Groaning, Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze opened her eyes only to snap them shut and hiss at the sun. Rolling over, she looked at her Iphone. "7:30." she said before laying back down.

…...

"Holy shit! I'm going to be late!" Jumping out of bed, she ran to her dresser and grabbed an orange tank top, an orange bra, black shorts, a black jacket that stopped under her chest and her orange phone case.

She ran into the bathroom, dropping her clothes on the flower and stripped herself of her big t-shirt and boxers that she wore for bed. She turned the shower on and hopped right in, not minding the cold water that hit her skin. Grabbing the shampoo, she squirted a large amount out on her hand and started to wash her long blonde hair that down pass her butt. After rinsing her hair she washed her body and jumped out the shower. She wrapped a towel around her head and started to dry off her body before she put her clothes on, leaving the black jacket unzipped. She pulled the towel off her head and used the blow dryer to get the water out. She put everything back and threw her night clothes and towels in the hamper before she walked out the bathroom. She put her phone on vibrate and slipped in it's case before grabbing her house and car keys and walking out her room.

She ran downstairs and ran into the kitchen to grab her an apple before she walked up front.

"You ready for school, Naru-chan?" Kyuubi asked, mischief evident in his golden eyes. Naruto rolled her eyes.

"Of course. I'll be using the Namikaze Uzumaki name at auntie's school." she said. Kyuubi nodded as she looked at the clock. "Crap. I got to go. School starts at eight fifteen and it's already seven forty-five. See you later Kyuu-nee-chan." she said as she slipped on her orange and black converse before walking out the door. She opened the door to her black and red convertible sports car and put the key in the ignition before she revived it to life. She closed the door and did a checklist. "Book bag." She looked over to the passenger seat and saw her black book bag. "Check, wallet." She opened the gloves compartment pulled out her wallet. "Check. Time to go." she said as she put her seat belt on.. She pulled out the driveway and took off down the street.

(Konoha High)

The entire school yard was quiet as a black and red convertible sports car pulled into the parking lot. All the students crowded at the gates to see who would step out the car. They started to whisper among themselves.

"That's one of the sweetest cars I've ever seen." Sakura said as she squealed. "But it can't beat Sasuke-kun's car."

"Yep. But still, I wonder if it's a boy or a girl." Ino wondered out loud. They all got quiet again.

…

Neji smirked. "Well, Sasuke. It looks like you have competition. That car hasn't even been released yet." Sasuke scowled.

'She's such a showoff!' he mentally screamed.

…

Naruto looked out her window and scowled. Just got here and already attracting attention. She grabbed her phone and put the headphones in her ears as she opened the door and slung her book bag on her back and put her wallet and keys in her pocket before getting out the car and locking the door. As she walked towards the crowd they started to part. When she was almost to the front doors of the school, she spotted a blob of red hair quickly maneuvering through the crowd, she soon stood in front of one of her best and childhood friends, Subaku no Gaara, another half demon. "I guess I won't be alone in this hell they call high school." she said smirking. She grabbed his arm and pulled him through the crowd and into the school. When sure nobody was looking, she glomped him.

"I missed you so much!" she said. He chuckled.

"Missed you too, Naru-chan." he said as she huffed.

"Does everyone like to torture me by calling me that? Kyuubi is already hooked on it." she said before she sighed. "Come on. I need to go see my auntie."

…

When they made it to the office, Naruto sneaked up behind her uncle, Jiraya, and jumped on his back. "Uncle Jiraya!" she said.

"Hey Naruto." he said as he put her down. He compared their heights. "Man, you got taller." She smiled with pride.

"Yup. I'm as tall as Kyuubi-nee-chan now. You guys can come over today after school for dinner." she said. "Now, where is Tsunade-baa-chan?"

"Damnit gaki! I'm your aunt, not your grandmother." Tsunade yelled as she walked into the front room.

"Sure whatever… Tsunade-baa-chan." Naruto said as she smirked. Before Tsunade could hit Naruto on the head, Naruto put her hands up. "Look auntie, I'm only here to get my timetable." Tsunade walked behind her desk and pulled out a piece of paper with Naruto's name on it.

"Since you and Gaara here are so close, you have his schedule. Gaara you can go on to class. I'll send the gaki down later."

"Hey!" Gaara chuckled.

"Okay." he said before he walked out.

…

All the kids came in the school when the bell rang and went to their homeroom. Homeroom 203 was particularly busy. Whispering among themselves, the teens started to mutter about the new girl.

"She better not start hitting on Sasuke-kun." Sakura whispered. Ino nodded.

"We already have enough competition." she said. All whispering stopped when their homeroom teacher came in the room.

"Okay everyone. Settle down. I know everybody's excited and ready to meet the new girl. But it will have to wait until Tsunade-sama brings her down. Now, where's Gaara?" he looked around the room as the door opened and said red-head walked through the door. "Nice of you to finally join us Gaara. You're not usually late. May I ask what happened?"

"No." Gaara said as he walked to his seat in the back but instead of sitting by the window like he usually did, he sat in the seat next to it.

"Why are you sitting there?" Kakashi asked.

"This is Naru's seat." Gaara answered. Everybody started looking at him like he was crazy, not knowing that Naruto was who he was talking about. Just then the door opened to reveal the principal of the school, Tsunade.

"Hello kids. Just wanted introduce you guys to my niece, Naruto Namikaze-Uzumaki. Come on gaki." she called out into the hallway. They heard a snort and in came the blond they saw earlier. Sakura started to snicker.

"What kind of girl wears orange?" she asked.

"I'm a tomboy. And are you sure you're a girl? Cause you're flat as a billboard. And what kind of hair color is pink?" Naruto replied back with no hesitation, a dark edge on her voice. The class started to laugh lowly.

"Naruto!" Tsunade snapped. Naruto turned her aunt and smirked.

"_He_ started it." she said. Tsunade smirked ruffled her hair that when right back into place.

"You don't change." she said before she left. Naruto turned back to the class, the smirk on her face long gone. She turned to Kakashi, looking at him expectantly.

"Oh, uh, go sit where you want." he said. She slowly started walk to the back of the room, and noticed how Sakura stuck her foot into the walkway.

"If you want to trip me, you need to have shoes that are not pinky. Maybe then my eyes won't burn and I won't notice she said as she side stepped Sakura's foot and sat in the back by Gaara.

…

By lunch time, the gossip had already started about the young Namikaze and about how she told Sakura off twice.

Said pink haired Haruno was planning a way to get back at the blonde for her embarrassment. "Lunch time is the perfect time. That way, in front of everyone in our year, I'll teach the noob her place." Sakura declared to herself lowly as she walked to the lunchroom. She walked in the lunchroom just in time to see Naruto walking towards her seat with Gaara which meant she was walking towards Sakura. Sakura walked up to her and pushed Naruto's lunch on the blond. "That's for earlier. Look swirly fishcake, I'm at the top of my gang, Cherry Blossom. Your new here so you don't have a gang. There's four gangs. There's the Dogs, made of Kiba and Sai. They always cause fights and like to hit on the girls in my gang. Then there's the Outsiders, made of Shino, Lee, and Chouji. Then there's my group, consisting of myself, Tenten, Hinata, and Ino. Finally, at the top of the chain, is Sasuke-kun's gang, Chidori. They are Sasuke-kun, Shikamaru, and Neji. You have to join a gang, Naruto. What's it going to be?" Sakura asked.

Naruto didn't reply, but answered her phone that started ringing to the ringtone of Linkin Park's 'Faint'. She tapped the answer button and put the phone up to her ear and held it with her shoulder as she threw her plate in the garbage and took her jacket off. The entire lunchroom was quiet as she started to talk. "Okay, let me get this straight. You got in a car accident with that dumbass who think texting and driving is safe on the highway, your car is fucked up, you're too stubborn to walk home, and you want his younger brother to come get him because his car is totaled too." She sighed. "Okay, I'm coming." she said before she hung up. "Uchiha, your brother is a dumbass." she said out of the blue. Said Uchiha sighed.

"Lat me guess. The dumbass who was texting on the highway is my brother, Itachi." Sasuke said as he stood up. "Let's go Naruto." he said as he walked out the lunchroom. Naruto threw her jacket to Gaara.

"Can you wash that for me? I'll get it later." she said as he nodded, and she too walked out the lunchroom past Sakura.

Said pinkette was pissed. She gave her speech and she was ignored! Naruto didn't even seem fazed by the fact Sakura spilled her lunch on her. She was even call Sasuke older brother a dumbass. Sakura fumed. She was going to get payback.

…

When Sasuke and Naruto got to the highway, they saw Kyuubi's red car and Itachi's black car mashed up down the highway. It was funny to see the heirs to the two most richest clan sitting on the sit of the highway. They parked their cars on the side and got out. Naruto walked up to Itachi and whacked him on the head. "That's for being a dumbass and texting while driving." She walked over to Kyuubi and whacked him on the head too. "That's for being to stubborn to walk home. Now, let's go."

The Uchiha and Namikaze clans where friends ever since the beginning of time. They hid each others secrets and did business with each other, the Uchihas being vampires. When Kyuubi and Naruto were younger, they always hung out with Itachi and Sasuke. When Kyuubi was 7, Naruto was 5, Itachi was 8, and Sasuke was 6, they met Gaara, who was also 6 at the time. Being around so many boys all the time, Naruto naturally became a tomboy.

And that's how life became between Naruto, Kyuubi, Sasuke, Itachi, and Gaara.

After Kyuubi and Naruto left, Gaara's secret got out and to protect Sasuke, Gaara stopped hanging out with him. But Naruto was back, and she would fix everything.

…

**Twinkle: So what do you think?**

**Poll**

**Who should Naruto be with?**

**SasuNaru - 0**

**ItaNaru - 0**

**GaaNaru – 0**

**Twinkle: I'm not doing incest so don't ask. Review.**


	2. Trouble Starts

**Twinkle: Okay, nobody has reviewed so the poll only has two vote and one from my brother.**

**SasuNaru – 3  
**

**GaaNaru – 0**

**ItaNaru – 0**

**Review people. I need to know the couple.**

…

(The Next Day)

Naruto sighed for the umpteenth time that day as she waited for the bell before lunch to ring. They were doing absolutely nothing and they couldn't talk so she was sitting here trying to make the clock speed up. She tried every thing from play mental solitaire to sketching pictures. She sighed again. _When is the bell going to-_ **Bring!**! She sprung out of her chair and ran out the room. She walked into the lunchroom, quiet as normal and sat down at an empty table. She was wear a long red top with black leggings and red Barbie Doll shoes, curtsy of Kyuubi. Yet again, she sighed when she saw Sakura walking towards her with a pale blonde by her side. "Yes?"

"Why are you on such good terms with Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked as she slammed her hand down on the table. Naruto rolled her eyes.

"It doesn't concern you. it concerns only my family, his family, and our friends. Go away." Naruto replied as she scrolled down her Ipod playlist with her finger. She noticed out of the corner of her eye that other people were gathering as well. The pale blonde stepped forward.

"Yes, it does concern us. We're Sasuke-kun's girlfriends and we would like to know how he knows a skank like you." Ino said. Naruto snorted and continued to scroll.

"As I said before, go away." Naruto said as she tapped a song. As soon as they started talking again, she put the song on full blast.

"Listen here Blondie, if you don't tell us we'll-"

"Is there a problem here?" a deep threatening voice said from behind the two girls. The crowd disbanded and the two girls looked back. Gaara was glaring at them. They flinched and backed away before leaving to their table. Naruto grinned.

"Hey Gaara. Where's teme?" she asked as he sat down. He jabbed his thumb behind him and Naruto looked up to see Sasuke carrying two lunches. "There you are, teme. You need to keep your girlfriends on a leash. They came over and called me a skank not to long ago." Sasuke cocked and eyebrow.

"I don't have a girlfriend. Why would you think that?" he asked. Naruto shrugged.

"Pinky and that pale blond said it. Go ask them. Oh yeah, you going to introduce me to your friends? That seems they're waiting for you." Naruto said as she saw the two boys looking at the raven.

"Well come on dobe. Let's go introduce." Sasuke said as he took his lunch and walked over to the other table. Naruto looked at Gaara. The redhead sighed.

"Go on." He said. She grinned and grabbed her plate that Sasuke left on the table before getting up and going to the other table.

…

When Naruto got to the other table, she took a seat next to the lazy look brunette who was half sleep. Another guy at the table started to glare at her. She also noticed that the entire lunchroom was looking at them. "Can I help you?"

"Why are you at our table?" he asked coldly. She took a side-glance at Sasuke who was smirking.

"Ask duckass. He's the one who wanted to introduce me. Isn't the right, _teme_?" she said, teasingly. Sasuke smirk dropped and his eye started to twitch.

"This is Naruto. She's one of my childhood friends." Shikamaru raised an eyebrow.

"Friends? I thought you didn't have friends." He said. Naruto shook her head.

"He wasn't always an angsty bastard. He didn't stared acting like that until after I left a couple years." Naruto said while picking through her food with her food. "So I told you my name. How about you two?"

"My names Shikamaru Nara. But everyone just calls me Shika because it's less troublesome." Naruto sweatdropped.

"My name is Neji Hyuuga." Naruto sweatdropped again.

_He has a stick further up his ass than Sasuke-teme._ "Okay, your name is lazyass and yours is… girlyman." Neji choked on his food while Shika snickered. **Bring! **"Well, I'll see you guys later." Naruto said as she got up and threw her plate in the garbage before walking out the door, never noticing the weak glare on her back.

…

Naruto was getting her book bag out of her locker when somebody slammed it close and slammed her against it. Naruto turned around glared at them. _A few jocks from the football team, huh?_ Kabuto's goons had her pinned to her locker and Kabuto stood in front of her with a closed pocket knife.

"Well, well, well. Who do we have here?" he teased. Naruto kept calm.

"Can I help you?"

"We heard from a little cherryblossom that you don't your place." He flicked the knife open. "So we're here to fix that. Nobody will recognize you when we're done." he asked.

"I'll kick your ass." Kabuto smirked.

"How can you? Your trapped." She kicked on of the guys holding her down in the balls and punched the other one in the face. She was about to go after Kabuto but she never noticed the guy behind her. Her world went black.

…

Kyuubi glanced worriedly at the clock. Naruto hadn't answered her phone and hasn't been home and it was already ten o'clock. _Where is she?_ He sighed and smirked. _She's probably over one of her friends houses. _He called Sasuke and Gaara. Nothing. _She's a big girl. She can handle herself._ He went to bed, never knowing what actually happened to his sister.

…

Naruto's eye fluttered open and she rolled over away from the sun and closed her eyes.

Her eyes snapped back open and she sat up. She noticed that she was in major pain in the middle of Kami-knows-where. She had cuts all over her body and her clothes where a mess. She had a broken arm and a twisted ankle also. She looked around and notice she was in a locker room she limped outside the locker-room and noticed it was the boys so she limped over to the girls and sat down on the bench. She closed her eyes and a red glow covered her and healed all her wounds and injuries. She got up off the bench, stretched and started down the hallway to her locker.

She got her book bag and grabbed some other clothes out of it. She had a black t-shirt was the Uzumaki-Namikaze spiral on it that stopped above her belly button and red shorts along with her red Barbie Doll shoes that weren't damaged. She got her phone out her bag and notice that Kyuubi called seventeen times and that it was five in the morning. She when back to the locker-room and change before getting her keys and walking outside. She let out a breath of relief when she saw nothing happened to her car. She got in, and backed out of the parking space before speeding off to her house.

When she opened the door, regardless of it being early in the morning, she called out to announce her presence. "I'm home!" Not a half minute later, Kyuubi was downstairs tackling her into a hug.

"Where have you been?" he asked. Naruto sighed.

"You're going to have to sit down for this one. It's a long story." The two of them got off the floor and Kyuubi went to go get two cans of Sprite™. "Okay, so there's this girl named Sakura. She's obsessed with Sasuke and sense I hang out with the teme, she hates me. So, I blew her off today and she got some football jocks to attack me. So they slashed my arms legs and torso, twisted my ankle, and broke my arm."

"Did they… you know."

"No they didn't, don't worry."

"Thank Kami." Kyuubi breathed out.

"Thanks for worrying for me." Naruto said. Kyuubi smiled and hugged her.

"No problem, you're my little sis. I got to take care of you."

…

**Twinkle: There. That's the next chapter. Review. I need a couple. And still, no incest.**


	3. Taking It Too Far

**Twinkle: Hello. Here's the poll.**

**SasuNaru – 6**

**GaaNaru – 1**

**ItaNaru – 1**

**In addition, for this chapter, you will need to know everyone's age.**

**Naruto – 17**

**Kyuubi – 19**

**Sasuke – 18**

**Gaara – 18**

**Itachi – 20**

**Sakura – 18**

**Kabuto – 18**

**Kakashi – 21**

**Minato – 37**

**Kushina – 37**

**Mikoto – 37**

**Fugaku – 38**

**Tsunade – 39**

**Jiraya - 40**

…

When Naruto got to the school, she saw Sakura investigating the spot where Naruto's car was last night with Kabuto. She pulled up on the other side of the parking lot as another car pulled up next to her. She got out the car, shut the car door behind her, and grinned when she saw Kyuubi glaring at Sakura as he shut his own door. "Is that the pink-haired bitch?" he asked. She nodded. She was wearing a black shirt with crimson flames dancing about it with black jeans and crimson heels. "So, how is this going to work?"

"I'll just walk over there and see what happens. When more people start to join the fight, you come in." Kyuubi nodded and sat on the roof of his car to watch what happens. Naruto slung her new crimson book bag on her back and started to walk over to the crowd.

…

Sakura and Kabuto were looking everywhere for Naruto's car and body. It was not as if Naruto could get it because she was dead. She had lost a lot of blood and was left unattended to for along time. Plus she couldn't get up to get her cell phone to call for help because her arms were broken and her ankle was twisted.

But that still didn't solve the fact that Naruto's car AND Naruto were missing. The rest of the school was crowded behind the gate of the parking lot and whispering among themselves. When two cars pulled up on the opposite side of the parking lot, they quieted down. Sakura and Kabuto looked at the crowd with a questioning look. Then they heard it. High heels clicking towards them. Sakura turned around and gasped.

"Haruno." Sakura glared.

_How the hell is she alive?_ "What is it, skank?"

"Oh nothing." She looked at Kabuto and his goons and put her hands behind back. "I'm still pissed about what you did yesterday." Unknown to anybody but Kyuubi, she was slowly counting down with her fingers. When she got to one, she punched Kabuto in the face. Kyuubi got off the car, and started to walk over to them. Sakura backed up to the crowd, so she would not get any blood on her.

Kabuto got off the ground and glared at Naruto. "I bet you once, but this time, I'm going to kill you!" One of his goons ran at Naruto and she did not move. Right when he was going to hit her, he was kicked in the face. Everybody turned their attention to Kyuubi. He was glaring at them.

More of Kabuto's goons ran at the two Namikaze. Kyuubi socked one in the face while Naruto kicked another in the balls. Naruto grabbed one by the arm and swung him into a couple others. When the two siblings were done, Kabuto was the only one standing; all his goons were unconscious. He looked around in horror, tried to run when Kyuubi grabbed him by the back of the shirt, and slammed him face first against the gate. He whispered in a demonic voice. "If you **EVER** hurt my sister again, I **WILL **kill you. You got it?" Kabuto nodded vigorously and Kyuubi dropped him to the ground. Sakura saw Kyuubi and smirked as she saw it as a chance to make Sasuke jealous.

_If I flirt with him, he will fall right into my trap. Sasuke will be mine._ She walked out of the crowd and latched herself to him arm. "Thank you so much for save me from those mean men." Kyuubi glared at her.

"They weren't even attacking you." Kyuubi deadpanned.

"Yes, but they were still scary. Do you want to go out with me?" she asked. Kyuubi wrenched his arm out her clutches and glared harder.

"First you get that four eyes to try to kill my sister then you act like a slut and ask me out though you just met me. You slut! Stay the hell away from me!" His expression softened and he hugged Naruto. "I'll see you at home imouto-chan." He said to her before walking to his car and talking off. Naruto smiled before walking into the school. Everyone disbanded.

…

Sakura was seething more than before. Naruto hadn't been there not two days and she already embarrassed her on multiple occasions;

She ignored her when she gave her speech.

She told her off twice in homeroom.

Her brother just called a slut.

She embarrassed her in front of Sasuke.

The list went on and on but the point was Sakura was trying to figure out what they could do to show her a lesson. Sakura grinned as an idea came to her head.

…

When everyone was in homeroom, Sakura stood at the front of the classroom and got everyone's attention since Kakashi wasn't there. "What does she want now? I'm really thinking that's she's and attention whore now." Naruto announced loudly from the back. The classed made an 'ooo' sound.

"Speaking of whores, wasn't a few years ago when your mom was charged with prostitution? And your dad was charged of rape?" The temperature dropped a few fifty degrees and nobody could see Naruto's eyes because of her bangs. She stood up and was about go to the front when Gaara her arm. Gaara and Sasuke, who were sitting on either side of each other until she up, looked at her with worry in their eyes. They could see one of Naruto's eyes. Her pupil was slitted and blood red was licking the edges of her iris. She grinned wickedly at them, showing off a set of fangs that were only slightly sharper than normal. Gaara let her arm go and her bang fell back in front of her eye.

She walked to the front, passed Sakura and sat on Kakashi's desk. "Mind repeating that?"

"Well if your dad is a rapist and your mom was a prostitute, then you're bound to be a slut." She watched in satisfaction as she saw the blonde start to tremble with her fists clenched. But she was disappointed to not see tears, so she tried another tactic. Some started to say 'oh burn' but others saw that Naruto wasn't crying was trying to put a lid on her anger. Behind her bangs, Naruto's eyes were shifting from the blue with red licking it, to pure blood red, to crimson and back. "Where are they now? Forgot all about you because they hate you? You little demon." Sakura sneered as she turned towards her, not knowing the damage caused. Naruto punched Sakura hard in the face. The pinkette twirled back until she hit the wall face first. Naruto stood up and put her arm by her side. Everyone saw her eyes; combined with her whiskers and clothes, she looked erotic.

She walked slowly over to Sakura who was slowly rising off the ground, her hips swaying like a fox about to pounce its prey. "You know damn well that that was a lie. It was a trick to get them put in jail." She picked Sakura put by the neck and slammed her against the wall. "You don't anything about my family. They love me. But they're on a vacation and they wanted to teach my brother who to take care of somebody." She smacked her across the face hard, leave three identical slashes on Sakura's face from her nails. "The only demon I see here is you; trying to kill someone because they know your crush better." Sakura started to cry, wincing as her salty tears filled her three new wounds that bled. Naruto walked back to her seat and people started to talk again as Sakura made her way to her chair in pain.

…

Naruto was looking stupidly at her aunt and uncle. You're planning a field trip, to a club, for highschoolers?"

"Relax. Your all juniors so your all at least eighteen." Naruto glared at Tsunade. "Okay everyone except you is at least eighteen."

"You'll be fine Naru." Jiraya said. "You can bring anyone who is sixteen to twenty." Naruto sighed at Tsunade called over the PA.

"All students please report to the gym."

…

There was light chatter going on as the students discussed what they thought it was about. Sakura was smirking, thinking it was about Naruto being a slut when said blonde walking out of the office at lunch with a scowl. Tsunade cleared her throat over the mic. Everyone quieted. "Don't say anything until I am finished. My husband has suggested that we go to a club near here for a field trip; you can bring anyone that from the age sixteen to twenty. It is this Friday. That is all." The student body erupted into cheers.

…

It was finally Friday. They had a half day so they had free period the entire time. Everyone was excited about the field trip. Well all except a certain blonde. "I don't want to go." Sasuke shrugged.

"It's not like you have a choice. Tsunade called all our brothers so me, you, Gaara are all getting dragged their by them." Said three in turn scowled. Kiba laughed at them.

"Man, it must suck to be you." Ever since the Sakura incident, all the groups had disbanded and everyone became friends except for Sakura and Ino and the rest of the group so the sat together.

Turned out a lot of the others had a secret to share. The Inuzuka were half dog, the Hyuuga could see through things, all Nara male were smart as hell but lazy, and the Akamachi could expand. Plus, they all were immortal and could only die when they starved. So in return, Naruto and Sasuke spilled the beans. Kiba and Naruto enjoy going against the rules of werewolves and howled at the moon to piss them off. It was hilarious.

Neji cocked an eyebrow. "Aren't you seventeen Naruto?"

"Yes I am, but I can hold my liquor. I've been drinking seen I was fifteen. Just another perk of being a hanyou." Her scowl deepened. "You should see the outfit he brought for me. It's so skimpy and revealing." The bell rung. Everyone said his or her good byes and left.

**...**

**Twinkle: Okay, it's been over a month and everyone has had time to vote so poll will be closed next update. If a tie then the poll will continue. Also, this is a warning. THERE MIGHT BE YAOI! If there is, please don't give up on this story. Nothing major so please continue to review. Here's the poll one last time.**

**SasuNaru – 6**

**GaaNaru – 1**

**ItaNaru – 1**

**ItaKyuu - 0**

**Twinkle: JA!**


	4. Going To The Club: Gaara's Confession

**Twinkle: Okay, so the poll hasn't changed much since only two people reviewed so I guess everyone is okay with the couple.**

**WARNING: THERE WILL BE A SMALL **_YAOI_** SCENE SO IF YOU DOING LIKE YAOI SKIP A SMALL PART. THERE WILL BE A WARNING! (If you don't know what Yaoi means, 1. What rock are you living under? And 2. It means gay. Guy x Guy.)**

**Twinkle: So, the poll is closed so you'll just have to see what will happen. I would like to thank my awesome beta EzzBomb2010! Thanks.**

**IMPORTANT AUTHORESS' NOTE: All my femnaru stories will be going on hold because I need to finish this other story I have. Thanks. It won't be long.  
**

…

Naruto was sure after this was over her face would be stuck in the scowl it was in now. She was dressed in the outfit her brother got and was looking at herself in the mirror. "Kyuubi," she whined, "everybody's going to think I look like an invitation."

Kyuubi snorted and came in the room in a red shirt with red shorts and red sandals. With his gold bracelet and red hair, he looked like a blob of red. "Well just show them you're not."

"HOW THE HELL AM I SUPPOSE TO DO THAT IN THIS!" she asked. "Just because I'm curvy as you say, doesn't mean I have to show it off." Kyuubi looked at as if she was crazy. 'WHAT THE HELL! WHY DOES MY LITTLE SISTER HAVE TO BE THE ONE AND ONLY GIRL WHO DOESN'T LIKE TO SHOW OFF HER...um...err...what's the word...oh yeah (back to rant) STUFF!' Kyuubi thought.

"Naruto! Because you have a hot body, you are required to show it off!" Kyuubi stated loudly. Naruto sighed.

"Let's go." She said as she walked up front and grabbed her keys and threw Kyuubi his. After he walked out the door, she grabbed her jacket and zipped it up. When she got outside, after locking the door, she got on her motorcycle and put her helmet on. The two Namikaze pulled out the driveway and started down the street.

As they were driving down the street, Naruto noticed a pink car and a black car at the stoplight. Kyuubi was ahead of her and had stopped too.

Kyuubi scowled. He just had to be here with the Uchihas. He moved forward slightly and he noticed that Itachi, who was driving the car, did too. They both continued to move in front of each other. Sasuke noticed this and looked at Itachi with a weird look. "You're not seriously going to race him." Itachi didn't reply. The second Naruto flew by, Kyuubi and Itachi took off, leave the pink car in the dust.

Naruto sped on in front of the gang of men and started to do a couple of tricks (when no one was watching other than Kyuubi and the Uchiha's) like flips in the air, mono's and stuff like that. On the last turn Naruto put the bike so much to the side as she turned she was almost touching the ground. She looked back with a massive grin at the boys who were shocked beyond belief. 'Note to self: Naruto is better in everything so don't even try to beat her.'

…

When the four friends got to the club, Sasuke stumbled out the car looking green in the face. Naruto snickered as she looked at her friend. "What's wrong teme? Can't handle the speed?" Sasuke glared at her.

"You three are insane. I'm surprised the police didn't get us." Sasuke said as the green faded.

"Well, let's go inside."

…

"Naru-chan, come on," Kyuubi whined, "take off the jacket."

"No." Kiba slapped Naruto on the back.

"Come on Naruto. It's not like you have a hot body anyway." Kiba said off-handedly. Kyuubi sneaked up behind his blonde sibling and yanked the jacket.

"Please Naru?" Naruto glared at the red head.

"You just want to show me off!" Kyuubi scratched the back of his head.

"Even if I do make a couple dollars off of you-"

"WHAT!"

"-you shouldn't be afraid of what people think." Kyuubi finished. Naruto huffed and looked the other way.

"Fine. I'll only take the jacket off if I lose to you in a drinking contest." She said. Sakura chose that time to walk over.

"Hello skank," she turned to Kyuubi and batted her eyelashes, "Kyuubi-kun." The two siblings ignored her and sat down at the bar counter, all Naruto's friends behind them. Jiraiya, who was on bar duty, placed twenty bottles on the counter, ten for each. Kiba asked the question they were all thinking.

"Why would you challenge a grown man to a drinking contest?" Gaara smirked.

"Watch." Both siblings started drinking. By the seventh bottle, Kyuubi quit.

"I can't do it. You win, Naruto." Kyuubi said before he fell out his chair. Naruto snickered and helped him off the floor. They finally noticed Sakura.

"When did you get here?" Naruto asked. Sakura ignored her.

"I forgive you Kyuubi-kun. I know you didn't mean to call me a slut early this week." She looked at Naruto, who at the time, was finishing the rest of bottles then went to finish Kyuubi's bottles too. "What are you wearing?"

"She's wearing something really cute," Kyuubi said, "but she won't take off her jacket."

"Really now? Gaki afraid of her natural beauty?" a voice behind them said. Naruto froze before trying make a mad-dash for it.

'NO NO NO! CRAP SHE'S GONNA GET ME! KYUUBI I HATE YOU YOUR GO0NNA DIE! I'M GONNA MAIM YOU AND - '

Tsunade grabbed her by the back of her jacket and dragged her to the bathroom. Shikamaru was the first one to break the silence.

"Troublesome."

"Poor Naruto. Tsunade's going to put her through hell to get that jacket off." Jiraya said.

"Why does she like to show her body anyway? Most girls do it to attract guys." Chouji asked.

"Naruto's a tomboy. She never has liked to show her body to anybody. She thinks it makes her seem like a slut." Itachi answer but Sakura snorted.

"She's already a slut. What difference does it make?" she said. Kyuubi and Gaara glared at her. Kyuubi stopped glaring and put his finger on his chin before grinning like a mad man.

"It's something _on _her body." He said.

"No damnit!"

"It's your fault!"

"No it's not! Kyuubi did it while it was sleep!"

"Then what did you wear this!"

"He threatened to take away my ramen!" Everyone sweatdropped. Tsunade came back with Naruto close behind her. Tsunade wrenched Naruto off her and walked away. All eyes where on her. Kiba passed out, Sasuke and Gaara blushed and looked the other way, and Itachi and Kyuubi smirked.

Naruto was wearing a bikini-like crimson strapless top, crimson Barbie doll shoes, and crimson shorts. There were six straps, three on the left and three on the right, at the bottom of the top that crossed each other before they connected with her shorts. At the small spot above her shorts where the straps didn't cover was a small spiral tattoo.

Kiba bounced back up and ran over to Naruto. "God damn, I was wrong, I admit it." Naruto blushed wrapped her arms around her midsection.

"I don't like this." She glared at her brother. "When this is all over, I'm going to kill you." Kyuubi walked (stumbled) away to the dance floor.

"You'll thank me later." The blonde sighed and sat down at the bar. Jiraya gave her a questioning look before going back to severing. As the next beat started, she started to unconsciously tap the beat with the heel of her shoe. (Twinkle: The song is call Calabria 2007(Club Mix) if anybody's wondering.)

"Why don't you go out there and dance?" Jiraya said as he watched all the others go to the dance floor, and the Uchiha brothers leaned against wall and watched as people danced to the music.

_Easy now, no fi go down,_

"I already came hear wear whatever Kyuubi wants to call this and now you want me to dance? Everyone's drunk except for the prick brothers, Gaara, and Sakura and I don't feel like going out there only to get groped." When she finished Kyuubi came stumbling over.

"Naru-chan, come dance." Kyuubi said. Naruto glared at him.

"Are you drunk?"

"No. I can't get drunk, remember?" Naruto sighed, stood up, and let her brother lead her through the crowd over to where the two ravens were. "Now, you're going to dance with them." Naruto choked on the air.

"What the hell? No!" she yelled. "What is your problem?" she hissed. Kyuubi grinned at her.

"I think it'll be funny."

_Easy now, no need fi go down._

"No."

"C'mon."

"And what makes you think they'll agree?"

"Because…"

"Because is not an answer Kyuubi." Naruto said. Kyuubi grabbed her arm and led her to the dance floor. Once they were in a place where they had a lot of space, Kyuubi got behind Naruto and crossed his arms over her waist. "What are you doing? We're siblings!"

"Since your acting like you can't dance, I'll teach you." As the beat started to kick up, Kyuubi started to dance. "Now dance with me." He stepped to the left and right to the beat. Naruto started to dance to the beat with when their bodies kicked into beat with the music. They separated and Naruto turned towards him and grabbed both his hands. They started doing the same thing they were just doing a minute ago while spinning occasionally. Naruto started to sway her hips to the beat.

_Whoop Whoop_

_When you run come around,_

_Cuz I know you're the talk of the town_

"So, finally getting use to the beat?" he teased. Naruto glared at him. "You know you could always dance, so why didn't you?"

"Why the hell would you want me to dance with one of the ice princes let alone both of them? Do you think I'm some kind of whore?"

"No."

"Then why?" Kyuubi sighed.

"Naruto, you're almost eighteen yet you still base yourself off of other people's opinion."

"That still doesn't explain why you want me to dance with them."

"I said it'll be funny." Naruto glared at him again. "Now, I'm going to get drunk."

"You can't get drunk!" Naruto yelled after him.

"If I have enough whiskey I can!" he called back. Naruto huffed and walked back over to the wall. She leaned back against it like the two ravens were.

"Trying to act like us dobe?" Sasuke teased.

"Shut it Sasuke. I'm not in the mood for you and your teme-ness." Naruto snapped.

_No no no, don't funk with my heart_

She closed her eyes and started to bop her head to the beat. She opened her eyes when she heard somebody move. She opened her eyes to see onyx eyes staring right back at her. "Where's your brother?" Itachi asked. Naruto snorted and jabbed her thumb in the direct of the bar. Itachi muttered a thanks and walked over to the bar. She closed her eyes again and didn't move when she heard somebody else move next to her.

"Dobe." she heard a taunting voice say. She opened her eyes and saw Sasuke's face mere inches from her own. She tried to step back but she was on the wall. She tried to make an escape but Sasuke's arms were on either side of her head. She was trapped.

"W-what t-teme?" she stuttered. He smirked.

_10 centimeters_

_9 centimeters_

_8 centimeters_

"Kyuubi told me you couldn't dance." Her face went red when he got closer.

_5 centimeters_

"W-what a-about it?"

_4 centimeters_

"Maybe I could help teach you too."

_3 centimeters_

"W-why would you do that?

_2 centimeters_

_1 centimeters_

"It's what friends are for." Sasuke said before he backed away. _Her lips look so kissable. And I was soo close to. She smells like strawberries, cherries and everything that smells nice and more. Man I just wanna touch her- NO! BAD SASUKE!_ Before he and his blonde friend could go to the floor, someone stopped them.

"Sasuke," the two turned to the voice, "I need to talk to you outside. **Alone.**" Gaara said in a demonic tone. Sasuke nodded and followed the redhead outside. Once they were outside, Sasuke was slammed against the garbage bin. "What is your problem, _Uchiha_?"

"I don't know what you're talking about, _Subaku_." Sasuke spat.

"What's with you getting all up close and personal with Naruto?" Gaara asked glaring. Sasuke matched his glare.

"It was just a joke. Now will you let me go?" Gaara complied and let the younger raven go. The two stood in silence for a while.

"I want you to stay away from Naruto." Gaara said. Sasuke narrowed his eyes at the half-demon.

"Why the hell would I do that? It was just a joke!"

"I don't care. I want you to stay away from her!"

"Who are you? Her father?"

"No. I'm her best friend."

"So am I." Silence fell among them again.

"I'm protecting her. So stay away from her."

"I was her friend before you even came in the picture. So don't go around telling me what to do and what not to do with the dobe."

"See, you even call her names."

"They're pet names _duh_. She calls me teme if you didn't notice. You don't see either of us bitching!" _Though she would look cute all flustered... NO I'M THINKING BAD THOUGHTS AGAIN DAMN IT!_ Sasuke narrowed his eyes at Gaara again. "Why would you care now? We've been doing this for years, so what's with you getting so protective?"

"I like her okay!" Both of the boys' eyes widened at this.

"That's not a reason!"

"You're going to take her away from me!"

"She's not even your fucking girlfriend!"

"I don't give a fuck, Uchiha! She's too fucking close to you for me!"

"So you're going to take away part of her happiness for _your_ sake! You selfish son of a bitch!" _Hey technically that works since his demon is a raccoon-dog_.

"You don't even need to be in the picture! You fight with her almost all the time!"

"Those are friendly fights! We never even get physical! What do you do! Even since we became friends, you barely talk! If you cared about her so goddamn much you would atleast have enough sense to write when she left! She gave us her new address, cell phone number, and email!"

"I lost it!"

"And that shows just how much you care!" With that being said, Sasuke opened the door and walked back in. Gaara punched the wall.

"Damnit!" _He's right. If I cared so much I shouldn't have lost her info. I'm such an ass! _He kicked the garbage bin before walking away. He never noticed the shadow that loomed over him.

_Now's the perfect time to put my plan in action. You shall be mine Naru-chan. Mwahahahaha!_

**Twinkle: Mwahahahaha! Cliffhanger! It's seems things are heating up between Sasu-kun and Gaa-kun. Who will win Naruto's heart? Who knows! Oh, that's right! I know! Who's after Naru-chan? Why does he have such a creepy laugh? Can you figure out who it is? Why did I forget the Yaoi scene? (Don't worry, it'll be in the next chapter.) Why am I asking so many questions? Find out in the next chapter of **_**Hiding in Hellschool! **_**JA!**


	5. Orochimaru?

**Twinkle: Hey! I wrote this new story called 'Highschool Gang Wars', please check it out. Naruto is awesome on there. Enjoy!**

…

Naruto looked worriedly at the door Gaara and Sasuke went out of moments before. The two had never been on good terms and by the way Gaara talked to Sasuke before they left, she suspected the worse. Due to her good hearing, she could here yelling over the music. Somebody slammed their fist into the wall and Sasuke walked in. She looked at him. "What happened?"

"That tanuki told me to stay away from you. I told him off so he left." Sasuke said, leaning on the wall. Naruto sighed before going towards the bathroom.

About a half an hour later, Kyuubi was sober and had a killer headache. They still had about two hour until it time to go. Kiba was on the dance floor dancing with out five girls. Neji and Hinata cracked jokes with each other, Sakura and Ino were gossiping and glaring at her and everyone else were having a good time. By this time, only four people were sober and they were Sasuke, because he's a prick, Naruto, because she couldn't get drunk, Kyuubi, because he won't stay drunk for long, and Gaara because he just got back. "It's getting late and I'm tired." Naruto whined. Kyuubi sighed.

"Fine, let's go."

"What about Itachi?" Sasuke asked. They all looked over at Itachi who was stumbling all over the place. Naruto walked over to Jiraiya and slapped a twenty on the table.

"Can you take Ice Prince Number One home? We're leaving." Jiraya nodded. Naruto walked out the club with Kyuubi, Sasuke, and Gaara behind her. To get to their vehicles, they had to cross a dark alley, right before they cross they are ambushed. Naruto kicked the person off her, stood up and ended up back-to-back-to-back-to-back with Kyuubi, Gaara, and Sasuke. Looking around she noticed who they all were. "Kabuto." She snarled. Kyuubi's eyes went crimson red.

"You… I thought I told your ass to stay away from her!"

"Kyuubi!" Naruto snapped. "You can get your revenge later!" Looking around again, she noticed that they were out numbered four to twenty. Sasuke eyes widened.

"What the hell? Kabuto?"

"Ah yes. Sasuke. I'll be taking Naru-chan now. Oh and just to let you know she was a good fuck."

"WHAT!" Naruto narrowed her eyes.

"He's lying." She took off, slicing head after head in the crowd. Sasuke, regardless of what Naruto said, went in with a blind rage, biting and clawing at everything in his path. Kyuubi and Gaara, who were still back-to-back were chopped in the back of the neck and they both fell unconscious. Naruto looked at them in horror. "No." she whispered quietly. Two people and Kabuto surrounded her, two of them grabbing her arms and Kabuto pulling out the pocketknife. Sasuke was about to attack but two other people grabbed his arms. He started flailing.

"Now," Kabuto flicked open the knife, "you're going to behave like a good little slut." He whispered. He slashed her across her stomach. She grunted in pain. She looked up at with a glare and spit on his face. He grabbed her by the neck, smacked her in the face, then grabbed her by the hair and kissed her forcefully.

_Damnit! I got to get out of here!_ When he tried to put his tongue in her mouth, she bit down hard. He pulled back and smacked her again. He smirked.

"So, you are resisting me? You won't no more bitch." Just as he was about to grab her again, he got kicked in the balls and fell to the ground. Sasuke ran forward punched one guy. Before he could get the other guy, said guy fell to the ground screaming in pain and clutching his neck. He started coughing up a lot of blood. Before he could die of blood loss, he croaked out something.

"Watch out *cough* f-for *cough* O-Orochimaru." He slumped down, dead. Kyuubi and Gaara started to stir awake. When they got up, they looked around.

"What happened after we black out?" Gaara asked while holding his head.

"Sasuke kicked their asses and this guy just told us to watch out for somebody named Orochimaru." Naruto said as she healed the wound on her stomach. They all looked at the guy and noticed the hickey-o-doom on his neck. Kyuubi sighed and stretched.

"Come on, let's just all go to the Namikaze mansion. You guys house are too far." They all nodded.

…

When Gaara and Naruto were in their rooms, Sasuke was in the bathroom brushing his teeth with his toothbrush that was already in the bathroom. He was rinsing his mouth out when Kyuubi came into the bathroom. "Alright Sasuke. I'm going to cut right to the chase. Do like my sister?" Sasuke choked on the water. He spit out in the sink and gave Kyuubi a look that said are-an-idiot,

"No. Gaara does but I don't."

"Uh huh. The only one who went berserk when he called her a slut was you." Sasuke checked had a slight pink hue to them.

"I was just protecting a friend. That's all." Kyuubi sighed.

"You better get her before it's too late." Kyuubi said in a singsong voice as he left the bathroom. Sasuke sighed.

"Damnit! I should have told him! He could've got me with her." He sighed again. "I'm such douche bag."

…

The next morning, Sasuke got out of bed and started to pace. "What am I suppose to say? Ugh! I'll just come right out with it. Yeah! That's what I'll do." He walked out the room and came face to face with Gaara. What is it, Subaku?"

"Don't tell her anything."

"I can do whatever hell I want."

"WHY ARE YOU TRYING TO TAKE HER AWAY FROM ME!"

"SHE CAN CHOSE WHOEVER SHE WANTS TO BE WITH! STOP TRYING TO CHOOSE FOR HER!" The two stomped in the same direction towards the kitchen. When they got there, they both simultaneously yelled.

"I LIKE YOU, NARUTO!"


	6. They're Gone?

**Twinkle: Hey guys! I updated finally! Check out all my other stories soon! R and R! OH! And I got a flame! Let me tell what they said.**

**D Ai KuRoTeNsHi FoReVeR says: I WHAT GAARAAAA-KUUUUUUUN OR I'LL BE PISSED THE FUCK OFF.I HATE SASUNARU SO FUCKING MUCH THAT I MIGHT HUNT DOWN EVERY MOTHER FUCKING SASUNARU AUTHORS INCLUDING YOU DUMBASS I WANT GAARA,GAARA,GAARA,GAARA,GAARA,GAARA,GAARA AND FUTHERMORE I WANT GAAAARRAAA-KUUUUUUUUUUUN!NOW AND FOREVER.**

**And I say: SHUT THE FUCK UP! IF YOU WANTED GODDAMN GAARA SO GODDAMN MUCH, YOU SHOULD HAVE VOTED! THE GODDAMN POLE HAS BEEN UP SINCE JULY! THAT'S PLENTY OF TIME TO TURN THE VOTE! IF YOU REALLY THINK YOU CAN TAKE ALL THE SASUNARU FAN OF THE WORLD, YOU'RE DAMN WRONG! IF YOU SEARCH, SASUNARU DOMINATED GAANARU! (pant, pant) SASUNARU!**

**EzzBomb2010 said: BITCH YEAH! SASUNARU ROX GAANARU SOX OFF! SASU NARU IZ JUST TOO AWESUM TO BE FOUGHT AGAINST! IF YOU WANT GAANARU GO MAKE A GAANARU STORY BUT DON'T YOU DARE DIS SASUNARU! THAT IS THE STUPIDEST THING YOU SHOULD EVER DO! ESPECIALLY WHEN I'M AROUND! *grabs mental Spartan suit from mental Halo, puts it on, grabs every gun and ally I have, grabs mental sasunaru plushie and finds the nearest 'We heart gaanaru' outpost and destroys it in the most inhuman way possible, eats lollipop and watches as my sasunaru plushie do something...* SASUNARU MUST WIN! **

**SasuNaru fans: SASUNARU!**

**Twinkle and EzzBomb2010: SASUNARU FANS! CHARGE!**

**SasuNaru fans: FOR SASUNARUUUUUUU!**

**EzzBomb2010: !**

**Twinkle: Enjoy! **

…

Naruto stared at the two teens before her. _What?_ She felt a burning sensation in her hand and smelt something burning before she snapped out of her stupor and looked down to see she was burning her eggs and her hand. She yelped, turning off the stove before putting her hand and the pan under the running water. After she healed her hand, she looked at the two male who were glaring death at each other. "What?"

"I like you." they said in unison. Naruto chuckled bitterly and they saw the hurt flash in her eyes as she sat in one of the chairs around the kitchen island.

"What is this? Some kind of sick joke?"

"Have I ever cracked a joke in my life?" Gaara asked. Naruto blinked.

"You guys are serious?" They both nodded. Naruto blinked again before the phone rung. She hopped up and went to the living room to answer it. The two males started to glare at each other again.

Naruto, meanwhile, was on the phone.

"Hello?"

{Yes, is Naruto or Kyuubi Namikaze there?}

Naruto quirked an eyebrow. Why did that voice sound so... evil? "This Naruto. May I ask whose calling?"

{My name is Mr. Zuhaki. It's about you parents.}

"What happened?"

{They have are missing.}Naruto's eyes widened.

"W-when?"

{Last-...} The line fussed out out before another voice cut in. {Hello Naru-chan. My name is Orochimaru.} Naruto gasped.

(Flashback)

"_Watch out for a man named Orochimaru."_

(Flashback End)

"What do you what?"

{If you want your parents back Naru-chan, you'll have to come get them.} Naruto's eyes started to water and a single tear slide down her face.

"Let... let me hear them." Naruto said.

{Heh what would be the fun in that Naru-chan? Meet me at the Oto build at midnight if you ever want to see you precious parents again. Goodbye.} The line went dead. Naruto drop the phone and tried to compose herself but failed. She started to sob uncontrollably, attracting the attention of the two glaring males in the kitchen. They walked over to her.

"What's wrong Naruto?" Gaara asked. She shook her head and put her face in her hand as sunk to the ground. He looked at Sasuke. "Go get Kyuubi." Sasuke nodded and took off up the stairs.

When Sasuke got to Kyuubi's room, said red head was sprawled out on the bed. "Kyuubi!" he yelled. Kyuubi groaned and looked at him.

"What?"

"Naruto's crying but she won't tell us why." Sasuke said. Kyuubi leaped ut of bed and put a pair of shorts on before going downstairs. He saw his younger sister bawling her eyes out. He knelt down beside her.

"What's wrong imouto-chan?" She threw herself on him and cried.

"T-t-they're g-g-g-gone!" she wailed.

"Who?"

"T-t-t-tou-chan a-a-and k-k-kaa-chan." Kyuubi's eyes widened.

"Do you know who took them?" She nodded. "Who?"

"O-o-o-o-oroc-chimar-ru." Kyuubi raised an eyebrow.

"Who is that?"

"Back in that alley when you and Gaara were knocked out, one of the guys said something about looking out for somebody named Orochimaru before he died." Sasuke said. Kyuubi's eyes widened again before he looked at Naruto again.

"How do you know?" he asked. She shakily pointed to the phone. "Did he tell you where?"

"O-o-o-oto. M-m-midnight." she stuttered out. Kyuubi sighed and picked her up before going upstairs to her on her bed.

Sasuke was shocked about the information they just got. He looked at Gaara who looked like he was thinking. "So," he started, "are you going?" Gaara glanced at him before he got and left the house. Sighing, Sasuke flopped onto the floor. "Things just got so much more harder."

…

Sakura groaned as she dragged herself out of bed. She glanced at the clock and noticed it was twelve. After she got washed up and dress she when down stairs and got in her car to go see Sasuke. Once she pulled up at his house, she knocked on the door and stood there. After about fifteen minutes later, Itachi answered the door, clad in only boxers. "Yes?"

"Ano... is Sasuke-kun here?" Sakura asked.

"No. He didn't come home last night." Itachi said like he was talking about the weather.

"Do have any idea where he is?" she asked worriedly.

"Don't worry about him. He can take care of himself." After he finished his sentence, the phone rung. "One second." He walked into the kitchen where the phone was on the wall and got it before going back to the door. "Hello?"

{Hey Aniki.}

"Oh. Hey obouto." Sakura let out a sigh of relief.

{Still have a hangover?} He could hear the smirk in his brother's voice.

"Shut up." He glanced at Sakura. "Where are you?"

{Naruto's.}

"What happened?"

{We decided to leave because Naruto was getting tired. I took your car.} Itachi's eye twitched and scowl made it way onto his face.

"Why the hell did you leave me?"

{Who wanted to drag your drunk ass home?} Itachi scowl deepened. He heard Sasuke snicker. {How was your drive with Jiraiya?}

"I don't want to talk about it. Oh by the way, do you have a pink haired friend? Named..."

"Sakura." said girl answered.

"... Sakura?"

{Sakura? Well she not my friend but yeah I know her. Why?}

"She's here looking for you."

{Tell her I'm busy.}

"Oh?"

{On the way home last night, we got attacked by this guy named Kabuto.} Sasuke growled. {That bastard. After we kicked their asses, one of the guys said watch out for some guy named Orochimaru. This morning...} He heard Sasuke sigh. {This morning, Naru-chan got a call from that Orochimaru guy. He has her and Kyuubi's parents. Naru-chan's an emotional wreck. She won't talk to anyone but Kyuubi.}

"What's going to happen?"

{That's why I called you. We're going to the Oto building at midnight. Kyuubi wanted you to come over.}

"Who all is going?"

{Me, you, Kyuubi, Naruto, Jiraiya, Tsunade, Shizune, and possibly _Subaku_.} He cocked an eyebrow.

"What's going on between you and Gaara?" Silence. Itachi smirked. "Oh, I get it. You two both have a crush on her."

Sakura's eyes widened. _Sasuke-kun have a crush on somebody? Me?_

{Sh-shut up! You shouldn't be the to talk!}

"I'll talk to you later." He hung up and looked at Sakura who hadn't heard any of the conversation and was looking at him weirdly. "Sasuke's busy right now. He probably won't be back till tomorrow." Sakura nodded sadly and walked to her (disgustingly pink) car before taking off. Itachi closed the door and went to get dress before he got in his car and took off towards Naruto's house.

…

**Twinkle: (perverted giggle)**

**EzzBomb2010: (super perverted giggle)**

**Sasuke: What with them?**

**Naruto: I don't know.**

**Naruto: (sigh) Review and choose whose going to be with me. Sasuke or Gaara?**

**Gaara: I deserve Naru-chan.**

**EzzBomb2010: SCREW YOU GAARA! No scratch that...GO SCREW KABUTO! (thinks about how hilarious GaaKabu would be and laughs ass off)**

**Kyuubi: Well you'll just have to wait and see what the fans say.**

**Itachi: (wraps his arms around Kyuubi's waist) What's the vote?**

**Naruto: It's a tie between teme and raccoon-chan.**

**Gaara: See? It's obvious she likes me more. She calls me raccoon-chan.**

**Sasuke: Don't be so cocky you douche bag.**

**EzzBomb2010: I second the thought...but Gaara's awesum as well...Damn...**

**All: REVIEW!**

**EzzBomb2010: AND YOU SHALL BE LOVED! BY GAARA!**

**Gaara: NO I LOVE NARU-CHAN!**

**EzzBomb2010: What did I say? (glares so much it would make anyone and everyone piss their pants)**

**Gaara: (wimpers) Go screw Kabuto...**

**EzzBomb2010: Good. You remember. Now go do it.**

**EzzBomb2010: Plz review. You know you want Gaara to love you back...**


	7. New Abilities

**Hiding in Hellschool**

**By: TwinkleUzuki CodeName NekoKit**

**Beta'd By: EzzBomb2010**

…

**Twinkle: Here's the poll. I'm not closing it until I have like fifty votes.**

**SasuNaru – 28**

**GaaNaru – 27**

…

When Itachi got to the Namikaze home, he saw Sasuke, Gaara, and Kyuubi all sitting on the couch. Kyuubi was glaring death at Sasuke who was having a glaring contest with Gaara. "Hope I'm not interrupting the glare-o-thon." he said sarcastically. The three stopped glaring at each other and looked to him. "So, where's everyone else?"

"Coming." Kyuubi muttered. "Imouto is still sleep." Kyuubi sighed and rubbed his hand down his face. "I don't even know why she's like that. Even if Tou-chan and Kaa-chan were kidnapped, she wouldn't… just… freeze- oh no."

"What?" the other three asked at the same time.

"I'll tell you when Tsunade, Shizune, and Jiraiya get here." Kyuubi said before he got up and went to the kitchen to get something to drink.

Sasuke and Gaara went back to glaring at each other and Itachi watched in amusement. "You know, glaring at each other is not going to tell you who is going to get her. Come on guys, her parent are gone and she's traumatized. On her behalf, will you two stop acting like idiots?" Sasuke and Gaara glanced at each other once more before turning around the opposite way from each other.

"I just think that _Uchiha_ needs to stay away from Naruto." Gaara snarled.

"I just think that _Subaku_ needs to stop trying to tell Naruto who to like." Sasuke growled back.

"I think that _Uchiha _needs to back off."

"I think that _Subaku_ needs to stop telling people what to do."

"And I think you two need to shut the hell up!" Kyuubi snapped. "My parents are gone and Naru-chan is not responding to anyone and all the fuck you can think about is who she should be with. I don't think she should be with either of you two assholes!"

"Now Kyuubi, just calm down." Itachi said, trying to be peacemaker.

"No! I'm _calming down_ when these two idiots don't know that now's not the time to arguing over who needs to be with my Imouto!" Kyuubi barked out, his eyes bleeding crimson. "Have you even considered her feelings?" Sasuke's stood up.

"That's what I've been trying to tell Gaara since yesterday." Sasuke yelled.

"I wouldn't have to do that if you would just stay away from her!" Gaara growled at Sasuke.

"It's her choice, Gaara! What the hell? You think just because you like her that you can miraculously have her! NO!" Kyuubi barked at the other red head. He turned to Sasuke. "And you! Just because Gaara's wrong about trying to posses Naruto, you don't have to try it too! Just because you like her doesn't mean she'll come running into your arms! She could like someone other than you two!" Sasuke and Gaara put their heads down in shame.

"Alright Kyuubi, that's enough." Itachi said getting up, trying to calm Kyuubi down. "I think they got it now."

"No! They don't realize that my parents could die and that Naruto can be like that forever." His voice started to crack.

"Okay Kyuubi. Just calm down before you start crying." Itachi said as he glanced at Sasuke, who was in the dining room, and Gaara, who was in the game room.

"Why don't they understand that- mrph!" Kyuubi blinked twice, his eyes fading back to gold, before his face turned the color of his hair. Itachi had kissed right on the lips. After and few seconds or so, Itachi backed up, smirking at the full-blown blush on Kyuubi's face.

"There. Now everybody's calm." Itachi said before going to answer the door that was knocked on just seconds ago. Kyuubi stood there in a stupor until Shizune snapped her fingers in front of his face.

"Alright Gaki," Tsunade started, "where's the Nigaki?"

"She's upstairs in her room." Kyuubi answered as his face went back to its normal shade. Tsunade walked upstairs to Naruto's room and peered in. Naruto was sitting in her bed in a black night gown. She had her fingers wrapped around her toes and her chin was on her knees. She was looking out the window with a scared look on her face. Tsunade closed the door and sighed as she went back down the stairs.

"How is she?" Jiraiya asked, worry dancing in his eyes.

"Not good. She didn't even acknowledge my presence." Tsunade said. She sat down on the couch next to Jiraiya. "Who took Minato and Kushina?"

"Orochimaru." Tsunade and Jiraiya's eyes widened in shock and horror. Gaara, Itachi, and Sasuke looked at the family in confusion.

"What's so bad about this Orochimaru guy?" Gaara asked.

Kyuubi sighed. "A couple years back while we were moving around the world, Tsunade-obasan's brother Nawaki was taken by Orochimaru. That snake killed Otooji." Kyuubi stopped for a while. "The only reason he took Otooji was to get to Obasan. He still loved her from when they were teenagers. I don't know if he took Kaa-chan and Tou-chan as an act of revenge of what. But what I do remember is that before Orochimaru took Otooji, he was leer at Imouto-chan. I think it's because of this weird power she has as a hanyou. I know I don't have it. Neither does Kaa-chan or Tou-chan."

"What is this power like?" Itachi asked.

"Well, its like-" Kyuubi was interrupted by the sound of lighting. They all got up and when to the back door and opened it. What they saw amazed them.

Naruto was standing in the backyard, in her hanyou form, with five different color foxes circling her; a yellow one, a brown one, a white one, a blue one, and a red one. Her eyes were closed and her arms were held out extended next to her. Her right foot was in front of her left one. All of a sudden she switched her left one next to her right and brought her hands together like she was praying. The wind was picking up around her and she started to lift up in the air. When she was about five feet in the air, her eyes snapped open. She threw her head back and extended her hands in front of herself and the foxes started to rise up to her. The red one made a red tattoo that said 火 キツネ (Fire Fox) on her neck, the yellow one made a yellow tattoo that said 点火 キツネ (Lighting Fox) on her right wrist, the brown one made a brown tattoo that said 地球 キツネ (Earth Fox) on her left wrist, the white one made a white tattoo that said 風 キツネ (Wind Fox) on her left ankle, and the blue one made a blue tattoo that said 水 キツネ (Water Fox) on her right ankle. The wind started to slow down and her eyes closed as the wind lowered her to the ground. Once she was on the ground, Kyuubi cautiously walked over to her looked at her body.

Her tail and ears started to disappear and the tattoos on her body stayed their color. He looked back at the others. "Come on. It's okay." he said. They all crowded around her. When Tsunade and Jiraiya saw the marks, they gasped. Everyone looked at them.

"What?"

"Those tattoos…" Jiraiya trailed off.

"… Are the marks of the clan leader. Decades ago when the clan just started, the clan leader would have these marks. But it disappeared. This is the power you were talking about Kyuubi." Tsunade said.

"So Naruto is the next leader of the Hanyou clan?" Gaara asked. Jiraiya and Tsunade nodded. Then they heard a groan.

Naruto started to shift around on the ground before opening her eyes. She blinked a few times and saw everyone looking at her. "Why are you guys out here?"

"We heard you zapping stuff everywhere, dobe." Sasuke said. Naruto glared at him.

"Shut up, teme." Naruto said as she sat up. She flexed her arm and looked at the tattoo that adored her right wrist.

"Naruto-chan?" Itachi spoke. She looked at him. "How did you know this was going to happen?"

"I was just sitting in my room when I felt the need to come out here. These five foxes appeared out of nowhere and the yellow was zapped by lighting. Then I just knew what to do and well…" she said trailing off. "I think I know why it was calling me though."

"Why, Naruto?" Jiraiya asked. Her eyes softened.

"Maybe it was because I have such a strong… drive to save Kaa-chan and Tou-chan." Naruto said. She got off the ground along with everyone else. They all went back inside and sat down in the living room, a tense silence among them. "Alright, what is it that I don't know?" she asked.

Kyuubi blushed a bright red, Itachi smirked, and Sasuke and Gaara started to glare at each other. Shizune raised an eyebrow. "What's wrong with you guys? Kyuubi was frozen with his face all red by the door when we came earlier." Naruto put a finger under her chin and tapped it a few times.

_If Itachi is smirking and Aniki is blushing, that means…_ She trailed off, her face breaking into a huge grin. She looked at Kyuubi with mischief in her eyes. She said one word. "Blackmail." With that she sped up the stairs, and went into her room to change.

Kyuubi sighed with a small smile on his face. "Good old Naruto."

…

**Twinkle: Review please! I need some feedback on how these chapters were. So far my best story was Naruko: Sono Kouhi Oujou. I don't know why though. Anyway, please review so we can chose whether Naruto will be with Sasuke or Gaara. JA NE!**


	8. Fighting The Snake: The Selfless Hanyou

**Hiding in Hellschool**

**By: TwinkleUzuki CodeName NekoKit**

**By: EzzBomb2010**

**Chapter 8**

…

Two cars, a black one and a red one, both pulled up at the Oto building. Man was that building BORING! With a capital BORING! The occupants of the two cars got out the cars and opened the almost invisible door on the back of the building. It was midnight; the air was crisp and cold. They cautiously made their way through the building and stopped when they made it to big room in the basement. After a few seconds of standing, they heard clapping. Orochimaru, a man with pale skin, yellow slitted eyes, and long black hair, came into the room along with about twenty other men and his personal right hand man Kabuto; he managed to get away the night before.

"So you've made it?"

"Where are our parents?" Kyuubi demanded, his eyes already a bloody crimson. Orochimaru laughed, it evil and held a twinkle of mischief behind it.

"Poor little kids. I lied just to lead you here." Orochimaru said. The entire group's eyes widened. Gaara was the first to recover.

"What do you want then?" he asked. Orochimaru flashed over to Naruto. Everybody else jumped back but Naruto held her ground.

"Isn't obvious? I want Naruto-chan." he said.

"Orochimaru, get away from my niece!" Jiraiya yelled. Orochimaru chuckled.

"Why? The power she has is absolutely wonderful. To have her body as my next vessel is my goal." What he said next scared them all. "And I know Akatsuki will pay a fortune for her if her powers resist me." With that said Kyuubi jumped into the air and went slashing at Orochimaru who backed up. "So Kyuubi-kun, how's it been?"

"Quit talking like you know me!" Kyuubi yelled. He managed to kick Orochimaru in the side but it didn't do anything. The other men in the room started to attack along with the rest of the people that came with Naruto and Kyuubi. All was going good for the most part. Nobody from Naruto's side had been injured. Until now. Orochimaru raced past Kyuubi at Shizune who stood back. He chopped her in the back of the neck and she fell unconscious, meaning one of the only two medics was available. Naruto dipped away from and dodged the strikes as she gracefully made her way through the crowd.

_Kaa-chan and Tou-chan are okay so I don't have to worry about them. But the Akatsuki is another problem. We need back up. There's no way we can take them all down by ourselves. Shizune-nee is already down!_

Little did Naruto and the others know that another problem was going on outside.

…

(Earlier That Day)

After Sakura supposedly left the Uchiha manor, she hid her car around the corner and waited until after Itachi left to follow him. When he stopped, she noticed that the house they were at was huge. She waited until Itachi got out of the car before getting out of her own car and hiding in the bushes. She looked through the front window where they couldn't see her. Kyuubi was chewing out Gaara and Sasuke while Itachi was trying to calm every down. _So this Kyuubi-kun's house. Meaning, this is also the skank's house! What is she doing with my Sasuke-kun?_ She crouched even lower down behind the bushes when she saw Principal Tsunade and her husband and younger cousin getting out of the other car that just pulled up. She waited until they went inside before looking through the window again. They talked a little before they froze and went out back at the same time she heard a noise that sounded oddly like lightning in the backyard. She waited until they all came back into the front before spying in the window again. She quickly ducked down when Tsunade and her company exited the door. Naruto came to the door with these markings on her wrists, ankles, and neck.

"Remember, midnight, the Oto Building." she said seriously. The three nodded before going off. Naruto closed the door.

_What's going on at the Oto Building? Maybe I can find out what she's hiding and find out who Sasuke-kun and the demon have a crush on._ With that thought, she got back in her car and waited until midnight, which was five hours away, before following them when they left.

She never knew what she was getting in. When they pulled up at the Oto Building, Sakura parked in a spot far away and slipped out her car. She saw them enter the building through the back and followed silently after them. When she got to the big room, she saw all of them battling this pale man along with twenty other guys. _What's going on?_ she thought.

…

Naruto was frustrated. Not only were Tsunade and Jiraiya unconscious, she was starting to get tired. She quickly glanced behind her and saw that Kyuubi, Sasuke, Itachi, and Gaara were also getting tired. These guys just kept coming! _I thought this was going to be easy. There were only twenty of them. Where are they all coming from?_ she thought. She saw Sasuke get knocked back out of the corner of her eye but the voice she heard made her freeze. _WHAT IS SHE DOING HERE!_

"Sasuke-kun!" It was Sakura. She knew that annoying voice anywhere. Everybody stopped fighting and looked back at her. She was by Sasuke's side trying to help his get up but he pushed her away.

"What are you doing here?" Naruto snapped. Everyone stopped fighting at the moment to watch Sakura.

"For you information, I came to find out what was going on with my Sasuke-kun!" Sakura yelled. Luckily, Sasuke and Itachi both managed to hide they're vampire attributes before Sakura could see.

"Sakura, you're going to get killed!" Naruto yelled. "Get out of here!"

"I don't need your concern." Sakura said snobbishly.

"Who is this Naruto-chan?" Orochimaru asked. Naruto glanced back at him.

"Why don't you ask four eyes?" Naruto bit back. Orochimaru glanced at Kabuto.

"This is Sakura Haruno. She's in the same class as Naruto, Sasuke, and Gaara. Obviously she, along with most of the other girls in their class, likes Sasuke though it's more like an obsession." Kabuto informed. _Major obsession anyway._

"Hey, what do you know? He's right." Naruto said jokingly. Soon, everything was silent.

"Get out of here." Gaara ordered. Sakura glared at him. While they were distracted, Orochimaru struck Kyuubi in the neck, not hard enough to make him fall unconscious but enough to paralyze his body. Before Naruto could jump after him, Orochimaru picked him up and made a signal with his hand. All his henchmen jumped in front of her as Orochimaru started run with Kyuubi.

"Kyuubi!" both Naruto and Itachi yelled. Naruto gritted her teeth before jumping over the crowd of henchmen and running after the pale man.

"Naruto!" Gaara yelled. "Wait! You can't take him alone!" She looked at him and the others sadly like she was saying goodbye before she jumped away.

"She wouldn't." Itachi breathed as he realized what she was doing. Gaara gritted his teeth in frustration.

"She would. She's too selfless to care about what's going to happen to her. She wants to save Kyuubi and that's what she's going to do." Gaara said. Sasuke tried to get up but Sakura held him back.

"What?" he asked in annoyance.

"Sasuke-kun, you can't go! You might be killed!" Sakura yelled with tears in her eyes. He shoved her off of him and got up. His eyes started to change colour with his anger. His vampire attributes starting to show themselves a little bit but Sakura was too stupid to notice.

"I'm willing to take that chance." he said. He looked over to his brother and rival. "Somebody has to stay back and protect Tsunade, Jiraiya, Shizune, and Pinky."

"I'll do it." Itachi said. He smirked. "Besides you guys are more suited for this because of your… obsession." His smirk widened when they both glared at him. They nodded at each other before jumping away. Itachi did a couple gestures and all the rest of the henchmen collapsed. He then sat down against the wall and sighed, pulling a box of pokey out of nowhere. Itachi and Sakura sat in silence for a while before Sakura spoke up.

"Itachi-san?" she called. He gave a nod of acknowledgement. "Earlier this morning when you were talking to Sasuke-kun on the phone, I heard you say he has a crush on somebody." By this time she had a blush on her face. "Could you tell me who?" she asked. Itachi looked at her weirdly.

_So she's is on one of Otouto's many fangirls._ he thought. Itachi shook his head and smirked at her upset face. "That would be telling. You'll just a have to wait until he comes out with it. But I'll give you a hint. She's very pretty and bright." Sakura perked up, thinking he was talking about her. He mentally slapped his forehead. _She's so infatuated with him that she thinks that everything anybody says is about her being with him. I guess all humans are the same. Fools._

…

By the time Naruto caught up with Orochimaru, Kyuubi was tied up in a room with Orochimaru sitting on a thrown shaped like a snake. "Give him back!" she yelled at him. He chuckled.

"Can't do that Naruto-chan. I won't get anything out of that. We can always bargain." he said, smirking cruelly.

"If you give him back, I'll…" she trailed off, trying to find something she could give him. She saw him eyeing her and sighed. "If you give him back, I'll give you me." she said sadly.

"No!" Kyuubi yelled. "Naruto, don't do this!" The chains that were holding him released him and he fell to the ground. He tried to go after her but Orochimaru jumped in front of him.

"She's mine now." Kyuubi fell to the ground as the pale man grabbed her and disappeared. He started crying.

"NARUTO!" he screamed to the heavens.

…

"NARUTO!" Sasuke and Gaara feared the worst. They headed towards the yell. When they got to there, they saw Kyuubi holding himself, crying.

"What happened?" Sasuke asked. Kyuubi looked up at him.

"N-Naruto told Orochimaru that s-she would go with him if h-he let me go. I told her not to do it b-b-but she wouldn't listen to me. Now she's going to die!" he yelled. "It's my entire fault. Maybe if I was stronger, I would be able to protect her. Now she's gone!" He slammed his fist on the ground. It cracked under the force of the punch. "Damnit!"

"Which way did he go?" Gaara asked.

"He just disappeared." Kyuubi said. Sasuke put his hand in the ground and closed his eyes. He felt two flows of energy and one was disappearing by the second. His eyes snapped up and his looked at Gaara.

"I need you to drill a hole right here in the ground. I felt two energy flows on the floor below us and the one that was Naruto's is draining fast. We have to hurry." Sasuke stated. Gaara nodded and started using his control over sand to destroy the ground. Once there was a man sized hole, he stopped. Gaara looked back at Kyuubi.

"You get back to Itachi. I bet he's worried." Kyuubi wanted to argue but Gaara spoke again. "Your body is still get it's feeling back after you were paralyzed. Not to be mean but you'll just be a liability." Kyuubi sighed and started to walk slowly back towards the way Sasuke and Gaara came. He looked back at them.

"Please." It was barely above a whisper but they head it none the less. "Please bring her back." They both nodded. Gaara jumped down the hole while Sasuke faded into the shadows.

…

Itachi watched the door the others went through with worry. He knew Sasuke and Gaara could hold their own but he was most worried about the Namikaze siblings. _Where are you guys?_ He was glancing over at the pink haired girl who was fiddling with the edge of her skirt when he heard footsteps. They both looked at the passageway. When Itachi saw red-hair, he got up and hugged Kyuubi. "Thank Kami you're safe." Kyuubi gripped at his shirt.

"He took her." he choked. "Right out from under me and I couldn't do anything." The raven realized that the hanyou was crying. "I'm her big brother. I'm supposed to protect her from the boys and take her shopping and tease her about her first crush but I mightn't be able to do that!" Itachi stroked his head.

"Just calm down. Have a little faith in Sasuke and Gaara. And you know Naruto; she never goes down without a fight." he cooed. He gently picked Kyuubi up before walking over to the wall and sitting down where he was previously, the hanyou in his lap. They started talking in hushed voices and Sakura couldn't hear them. She sighed.

_Sasuke-kun._ she thought.

…

Naruto struggled against the odd bindings that were draining her of her chakra. _Man! I can't this thing off of me. Maybe I can-_ She cut herself off and mentally face-palmed. _Why didn't I think of that before?_ She summoned her tattoos and watched as they started to spread about her body. She started charging chakra to the bindings, overloading them. They snapped and she fell down to the ground. Just as they moment, Orochimaru appeared in the room.

"Oh, so you were able to get free of my special bindings, huh?" he teased. Just when he was about to strike at her, he was hit by a black blur. Naruto recognized who that was anywhere.

"Sasuke! Gaara!" Orochimaru threw Sasuke off of him and the two hanyous struck. Gaara was using his sand to block Orochimaru while Naruto and Sasuke hit him with different elements. Orochimaru was worn out by the combination and was starting to slow down. Naruto ran forward and managed to run her claws down his neck, giving him a deep gash. Naruto noticed he was eyeing her.

"Fine Naruto-chan. I'll give you a present to remember me by." He struck at her and bit down on her neck. Her world went black. The last thing she heard was a cry from Sasuke.

"NO! NARUTO! YOU STUPID SNAKE BASTARD! ARGH!"

…

**Twinkle: I have updated. So there. Review!**


	9. You Stole Him Away

**Hiding In Hellschool**

**By: TwinkleUzuki CodeName NekoKit**

**Beta'd By: EzzBomb2010**

…

**Twinkle: Poll.**

**SasuNaru – 28**

**GaaNaru – 27**

…

Naruto didn't know where she was. All she saw was black. Dark, inky, blackness. It was disturbing, really. She didn't know if she was dead or alive and that was one of her main reasons of worrying over where she was. Another reason to worry was whether Gaara and Sasuke were safe or if Orochimaru got away. Naruto remembered sinking her claws in his neck, she feeling pain in her own neck, and then, blackness. And it all boiled back to the original question.

Where the hell was she!

The darkness started to fade away until it was nothing but grey, as if her eyes were closed. Her senses kicked in full force. She could hear the constant beeping of a machine and something else… _heart monitor._

She could feel that uncomfortable fabric that surrounded her and the thin cloth that was on her body… _bed sheets… hospital gown._

What concluded her guess was the smell of sickness in the air… _I'm in the hospital. _She breathed in deeply before letting it out. She knew she couldn't move because she was totally stiff so she shifted slightly until she was on her side and went back to sleep, unaware of the conflict going on right outside her hospital room door. She would regret never trying to identify the second sound she heard.

…

Sakura stood outside the blond hanyou's room, staring intently at it but her eyes were glazed over, she fighting her inner turmoil. _Should I do this? _she thought. _Should I really risk everything over this? _She thought back to when she found the source to her internal conflict.

Flashback

_Sakura watched as Sasuke and Gaara ran back into the big room, the unconscious blond on the red-head's back. Kyuubi hopped up instantly, rushing over to the two, looking over his sister intently. He froze when he saw her face screwed up in agony. He whipped around to the older Uchiha. "Go get the cars started!" He tossed the keys over to the raven as he ran up the stairs. They put Naruto in the ground, wincing every time whimpered and screamed. Kyuubi ran his fingers over his neck and felt the two holes on her neck. She screamed louder and he snatched his hand away, as if burned. He looked at the black seal etched into the tan skin of the blonde's neck and gritted his teeth. Sakura watched as the three of them trying to make Naruto feel better, but it was futile. She saw the worry, despair, and anger on their faces as they picked her up and ran up the stairs. Sakura sat there, numb, as it hit her._

Sasuke and Gaara didn't like her. They liked Naruto.

_She felt her eyes burn with tears as she pushed herself off the ground and trekked to her car._

Flashback End

At first she felt sadness that Sasuke didn't like her and that he probably never would, then she felt acceptance. How Sasuke and Gaara were glaring at each other, how Sasuke easily opened up to the blond, how protective he was of her. It all made sense. Then she felt anger. Hot boiling rage at the blond for taking Sasuke away from her. It was unbearable. Knowing that the one you want you can't have because they want someone else.

She clenched her fist, drawing blood before taking a deep breath. With a new resolve, she opened the door, sealing her fate.

…

Sasuke was in his car on the way to the hospital but something else was on his mind. He was thinking about his relationship with Naruto. Sure, he considered the blond a friend, heck even a best friend, but to like her? To like her like her? He wasn't quite sure. Well, he used to not be sure. We the blond went and sacrificed herself like that, he felt as though he was ripping apart. He was sure that _Subaku_ felt the same way. When he thought that, it made his stomach twist. If Naruto got with Gaara, would his… feeling for her just fade away?

…?

He didn't want to think about that right now. He pulled into a parking spot at the hospital and got out the car. He closed the door and was about to head to the building doors when he saw the familiar pink car. _What is she doing here? _he thought. _The only possible person she could be visiting is Naruto. Which means trouble._ Sasuke ran inside the building and walked to the front desk. He slammed his hand on the table, ignoring the annoyed look the lady gave him. "What's Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze's room number?" he demanded.

"Number 203, second floor." she said, rolling her eyes. "Geez, what's so important about her? If you all wanted to see her, could you have all came at the same time?" Sasuke narrowed his eyes.

"Who else came here for her number?" he asked, fearing the worst. She looked up at him.

"Two others, a red-head with no eyebrows…" she trailed off as she thought about it.

_Subaku._ Sasuke thought. "Who else?"

"Ano… oh yeah! This girl with pink hair!" she said recognition. Sasuke's eyes widened.

"Did she come first?" he asked. She nodded.

"Said she was going to 'give the blond a present for Sasuke'. You wouldn't be him would you?" she asked. Sasuke cursed and took off down the hall. "Hey! Wait a minute!" Sasuke ignored her and opened the door to the stair well, not even bothering to try the elevator. He ran up the stairs, two at a time, hoping he could make it in time.

_Hold on, Naruto-chan. _he thought.

…

Naruto's hospital door opened with a creek. Sakura just stood in the door, looking at the floor with a blank expression. She vaguely noted that nobody was in the hallway she came from. She froze when she heard footsteps from down the hallway that lead to the room. The familiar voice hit her ears. "I'm at the hospital visiting, Naruto." It was the other demon's voice. Gaara. "Can't wait? I'm right here." He sighed. "Fine, Tema-aneki but after that, I'm coming back. Bye." She heard his phone snap close and him turning back down the hallway to the elevator. She let out breath she didn't know she was holding and continued to look around the room. She saw a table, two chairs, a heart monitor, and finally the figure of the one she hated most. She snarled and tightened her hand on the thing in her hand, wrapped in cloth. She slowly walked over to the blond.

"Hello, _Naruto_." she said, getting closer. "I see you didn't heed my warning. You've cast a spell on my Sasuke-kun with you demonic ways. But don't worry. It'll wear off once you're gone." She unraveled the thing in the cloth. It was revealed to be a long sharp kitchen knife. Its blade glinted in the light of the hospital room. "I had everything I needed. Friends, popularity, and him. He was mine. He loved me. I know he did. But then you came along and took everything from me. _Everything_!" She took a deep breath to calm down. "I shall finally end you, demon." She raised the knife above Naruto's neck. "DIE!"

_Splotch!_


	10. The Aftermath: The Result Of Protecting

**Hiding in Hellschool**

**By: TwinkleUzuki CodeName NekoKit**

**Beta'd By: EzzBomb2010**

…

**Twinkle: Here's the poll. Oh and I want to say thank you to all who reviewed. Thank you!**

**SasuNaru: 32**

**GaaNaru: 29**

…

_Splotch!_

That was the first noise woke up to after she heard the yell. Her eyes snapped opened only to be met with black. She couldn't see anything.

But she'd recognized that scent anywhere.

_Sasuke? What is he doing he-_ She was cut from her thoughts when she smelt two scents. She jolted up into an upright position, ignoring the pain it caused, only to see Sasuke impaled _through _the stomach with a kitchen knife. She duly noted that it was also digging in the skin of her right thigh. But that wasn't what she was worried about. The raven coughed, blood dripping down his chin. But it was ignored as he glared at the figure on her left. Naruto turned her head and saw Sakura in the corner, eyes wide with fear of the power of the glare the Uchiha was giving her. Naruto finally snapped out of her trance and shifted out of bed, the blood from her leg running down it until touched the floor, staining it red. "What's going on?" she asked. Sasuke turned his glare on her but she wasn't fazed.

"Oh, I don't know dobe. I just decided to pierce myself in the stomach and lay over you." Sasuke said sarcastically. "Pinky here tried to kill you." Naruto's eyes widened and she looked over at the pinkette.

"Why?" Sasuke wanted so much to smack his forehead but resisted, knowing it wouldn't be worth the pain.

"I had it all. But you took it from me." Sakura said. "He loves me, not you!" Naruto raised an eyebrow as the girl broke down. "What do you have that I don't? What makes you so special? You're a demon. He's not supposed to love you!" she wailed pathetically. The hanyou continued to stare at the human.

_I don't see why she's obsessed with him. I mean, if he didn't like he back then, why would he like her now? I know teme and panda-chan said they liked me but really? Geez, this girl has no sense of reality. _She was interrupted from her thoughts yet again as her raven hair vampire friend coughed, his blood splattering on the floor. She whipped around and helped him shift to where wasn't lying down on the knife. "You okay?"

"Yes. I'm sitting here slowly dying of blood loss with a _knife_ in my _stomach_ but I'm just fine." he said. She glared at him, her cheeks coloring.

"Oh shut up. I don't work well under pressure!" She finally processed what he said and gasped before running to the other side of the bed and pushing the nurse button multiple times. She then proceeded to take Sasuke's cell phone out his pocket and dialed Itachi's number. It rung a few times before a sleepy voice picked up.

{Hello?}

"Itachi, I need you to get Aniki and come down to the hospital. If you see Gaara, get him too." She ignored the growl from the younger vampire.

{Naruto? What are you doing up?} She heard a noise in the background before another voice was heard.

|Naruto-chan? Is that you? Are you okay? Do you feel funny?-|

"Kyuubi?"

|Are you warm? Is that mark on your neck bothering you? Did somebody visit you? Are you mad at me for not coming?-|

"Kyuubi?"

|Are you hurt? Can you walk? Is your tail okay? Do you feel like you're in heat? Do you-|

"KYUUBI!"

|Huh?|

"Just come down to the hospital." Both ends line cut off. She tossed Sasuke's phone on the bed just as a nurse came in. She gasped before walking over to the raven and glaring at the girls.

"What happened?" she demanded. Naruto pointed to Sakura. The nurse pulled a walkie-talkie out of her pocket and pushed the button on the side. "I need the blood loss nurses to room 203. We got a stab wound." It was quiet in the hospital before everything was thrown into chaos.

…

As Gaara walked out the elevator, he saw the lady at the front desk pouting. She looked over at him. "Shouldn't you be up at that Naruto person's room? That raven guy took off. He seemed worried about something." Gaara narrowed his eyes as he walked out the building.

_What is Uchiha doing here?_ he thought. That's when he heard it. "I need the blood loss nurses to room 203. We got a stab wound." His eyes widened. _That's Naruto's room! _He turned back to the hospital and saw the blond through her hospital room window. He revealed half his demonic features and scaled up the wall with his claws just he heard a car screech into the parking lot and two doors slam. He jumped in the window seal. That blond looked back at him.

"Gaara!" It was a collective call. Both hanyous looked back and saw Kyuubi and Itachi running towards the building. Kyuubi run up the wall also and smashed the window in, ignoring the look of anger the one nurse gave him but smirked when she almost fainted as Itachi appeared via the shadows. Gaara and Kyuubi walked in to the room after jumping out of the window seal and all stared at Naruto who was trying to take out the knife without hurt her friend. Itachi walked out of the shadows.

"How did this ha-" He was cut off as his red-head boyfriend and the dog hanyou started growling. Naruto stepped out of the way and they all saw the cowering ningen in the corner. Kyuubi was going to launch at her but Itachi held him back by the waist.

"I'm tired of you! You pathetic little worm! Why don't you leave my family alone?" Kyuubi roared at her. Naruto never saw her brother so angry. Even she shrunk back a little.

_I think we all did can come to an agreement on something. Kyuubi is scary when he's angry._ she thought.

"I already told you to leave my brother alone!" Through all the drama, Gaara and Naruto managed to jump out the window with Sasuke so he could shift and heal himself without any humans seeing. They walked to the forest behind the building, narrowly avoiding the police who just ran into the building with the news people. The leaned him against a tree just as he lurched forward and started to hack up blood again. She yanked the knife out.

"Argh!" He shifted into his vampire form, his eyes turning red and his fangs growing out. Naruto tried to heal him but the wound wasn't closing.

"W-what's going on?" she asked. Gaara's eyes widened in recognition and he glared.

"He can't heal himself." the red-head said.

"Why?" Naruto asked. "I thought him shifting back into a vampire he would be able to heal himself. Why can't he heal himself?" The blond was near tears. "He's losing so much blood. He might di-" She was cut off when she felt something soft on her lips. Her eyes widened as the raven pulled back. Gaara growled.

"If you weren't already wounded, I'd kill you." he said. Naruto blushed.

"You jerk! That was my first kiss!" she yelled.

"Well it got you to shut up." Sasuke said.

"It still doesn't explain why you won't heal." Naruto said in defense. Gaara sighed.

"Sasuke's a vampire right?" She nodded. "Well if he's wounded, he's losing blood right?" Another nod. "So if he is wounded in his human form, he can't properly get blood because he doesn't have his fangs and since he transformed without healing, he still has his human healing factor bur his vampire body is not dependent on the blood he has in his body but the blood he consumes. So that means he needs more blood to balance out his human needs and vampire needs."

"Oh. So what do we do? We can't just go up there and ask for it. It needs to be fresh. So that means it needs to be one of us." Naruto said. Both Sasuke and Gaara nodded.

"Well, he's not getting anywhere near my neck with his fangs." Gaara said. Naruto eyes widened. Gaara glared at Sasuke. "Just this once I won't say anything." Naruto looked between the two before sighing. She hesitantly walked and sat between the raven's legs, his chest to hers, and her hands on his thighs. Gaara turned away. Sasuke tilted her head to the side before sinking his fangs in her neck. She winced. After a half minute or so, he started feeling weak. Sasuke removed himself from her neck and she collapsed in his arms.

"Why… do I feel… so weak?" she asked as the Uchiha lifted up his shirt to look at the mark. It was gone. he shifted back to his human form and picked her up bridal style.

"It's kind of like if you hang upside down for a long time; when as the blood rushes to your head, you feel lightheaded because your brain can't send make your body move without blood." They both turned to Gaara who glared at Sasuke again. Naruto sighed as they started to walk to the front of the building. When they got there, they saw Sakura being dragged away by the police, the news reporters filming the entire incident. The second the pinkette saw her, she started yelling.

"You demon bitch! I'll get you back for this! Just wait! Sasuke is mine! You hear me? Mine! I'll kill you and your whore of a brother too! Mark my words!" Kyuubi was being restrained by Itachi, glaring death at the girl.

"Try it you, slut! And I'll kill you and everyone in your bloody family!" he barked. Naruto wiggled in Sasuke grip.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"I'm fine. My blood regenerates quickly." He put her down on her feet. She sighed before calmly walking towards the girl.

…

As the Monday last bell rung, the student piled out of the school. Kiba and his friends were walking to corner to go to the store when a blur of black flew down the street. They ignored the wind that ruffled their clothes. "What was that?" Shikamaru asked, he not even knowing the answer for once. They all just shook their heads. Kiba sniffed the air.

"It smells like Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura with Naruto older brother Kyuubi and Sasuke's older brother Itachi." He turned towards them. "We have to get Ino." he said. Neji raised an eyebrow.

"Why would we do that?" he asked, not seeing the benefit. Kiba grinned.

"If she's Sakura's best friend, she'll make the scene more dramatic than usual." Kiba said. He turned around and looked for the platinum blond. When he spotted her, he cupped his hands around his mouth. "Ino!" The blond looked at him before glaring. She turned and walked over, standing at good five feet away.

"What is it, dog breath?" she snipped rudely.

"Your girl Sakura is at the hospital for some reason. Along with Sasuke." In a flash, she was in his face pulling him in the direction of the hospital.

"Well what are you waiting for? Let's go!"

…

**Twinkle: IMPORTANT! I'm posting this cute little one-shot called 'Aishiteru'. It's a SasuNaru Yaoi one-shot but there's nothing major. Here's the summary. (Please review. You can click on my profile and read it.)**

**Summary: **Naruto saved Sasuke from being blown up by Deidara. Over the years, Naruto has developed feelings for the raven other than friendship. But the problem is the Uchiha is dating Sakura. Naruto starts to crumble into himself and writes a letter to Sasuke. Will the raven make it in time to save the blond from the darkness? SasuNaru Yaoi

**Twinkle: Please read it.**


	11. She's Living In A Fairytale

**Hiding in Hellschool**

**By: TwinkleUzuki CodeName NekoKit**

**Beta'd By: EzzBomb2010**

…

**SasuNaru: 34**

**GaaNaru: 31**

**Twinkle: I would want everybody to give Nami-chan (Ninja99) a big hug because she gave meh a good idea. Time to get crackin'! *huggles* (Get voting people! I need to know the couple. You GaaNaru lovers better hurry!)**

…

The group of teenagers pulled into the parking lot of the hospital and got out their respective cars to see what was going on. Sakura was struggling in the hold of the police while Kyuubi struggled in the hold of Itachi. Naruto was calmly walking over to the pinkette as Sasuke and Gaara went over to the other hanyou and vampire. Ino gasped.

"Sakura! What happened?" she asked as she rushed over to her friend. She glared over at the police officer hold her bestfriend. "Let her go." she said. The police officer instantly let the girl go. He didn't want to be in trouble with Ino's father, knowing well that he could get him fired. "What happened Sakura?" she asked worriedly. Sakura glared over at the golden blond that stood about twenty feet away from them.

"She took Sasuke-kun away from me. She made me hurt him!" she yelled in distraught.

"I didn't take anybody away from you." Naruto said. They both looked over at her. He face was impassive, her arms crossed over her chest. Sakura lashed out.

"Yes you did! You-"

"You are blind. You think that everything revolves around you. You hang out with the rich kids to gain fame when you know your mid-class. You shouldn't even be at our school. You have no sense of reality. Nobody has taken anything from you. You have taken from yourself. You lost all sense of reality after hiding in your fairy tale for so long. Grow up. Not everything is going to come to you on a silver platter. How do you know he loves you? Does he even hang out with you? Just because you're a friend of a friend of his friends doesn't make you his friend, even if you sit together. Pull you head out your ass and smell the roses. This is life." It was quiet for a whole minute as she stood there, not moving but staring straight at Sakura. The pink haired girls slowly filled with tears. Naruto smirked in satisfaction before turning back to her friends. "Let's go. I want to get out these aggravating hospital clothing." Itachi, still holding on to Kyuubi, walked to his car. Gaara sighed.

"I got to go. Temari wants me to go shopping with her. I'll see you later." He walked off to his car also. Naruto turned to Sasuke, blushing.

"I still don't forgive you from the stunt from earlier but let's go. You're my only ride." she said grumpily, head turned to the side. He smirked and started walking to his car, the blond following obediently. Sakura watched them pull off with tears in her eyes.

_Just you want Sasuke-kun! I'll free you from her! _she thought with determination.

…

The two black cars pulled up in the Namikaze mansion driveway one after another. While the boys got out the car, Naruto couldn't even step one foot out the black sports car before being squished in a hug by Kyuubi. "Oh Naru-chan!" he exclaimed, tears rolling down his face in rivers. "I missed you so much! The big mean Hebi-teme bit you!" he cried. She, Itachi, and Sasuke all sweatdropped at the red-head's choice of words. She tried to wiggle out of his iron grip, but she knew it was pointless.

"Kyuu, you can let me go now." she said. Kyuubi shook his head.

"No! You're hurt! I must carry you inside!" With that he marched towards the door. Naruto sighed and laid her head on her brother's shoulder.

"And you're impossible, Aniki." she muttered quietly, but she knew that the red-head could hear her anyway. He unlocked the door and marched up the stairs into Naruto's room before gently setting her on the bed. She smiled at him and he smiled back. "There, you brought me inside. Now shoo. I need to get dress." Kyuubi happily bounced out of her room, closing the door behind him. Naruto sighed and flopped on her bed. She ran her hand through her hair, or rather tried to, and her hand got stuck in a knot. She got off her bed and stripped herself of the hospital gown before tossing it in the garbage. She walked into her bathroom and turned the shower on blazing hot before stepping in. The cold water made her more aware of her surroundings. She grabbed the shampoo conditioner and spurt a large glob on her hand and put the bottle back in its spot before running the shampoo over her hair. She started to lather her hair, making it poof up slightly. She grabbed her brush from the corner of the tub and ran it through her hair, getting all the dirt, grime, and blood out of it. She used the brush to form her hair into a swirl atop her head and put the brush down. She got her scrubby and the bodywash before spurting it on the scrubby. She rubbed her body down good, being sure that she got all the shit off her skin. She rinsed her body before rinsing out her hair and getting out the shower, turning it off.

She looked in her closet and pulled out a red sundress. She dried her hair and body before putting on the red dress. Her used a red scrunchy to hold her hair in a pony before going downstairs where the rest of the males where. She walked calmly into the kitchen and pulled four cans of Sprite out the refrigerator. She walked out into the living room, where the teens were draped out on the couch, and put the drinks on the table, grabbing on for herself. She picked up her cell phone that was on the table and looked through her messages. She smiled when she saw a message from her dad. She tapped on it and it opened up. It said:

_Hey Naru-chan!_

_Your mom and I will be home on Monday around five o'clock. Be sure to call us. You need to pick us up from the airport. See you two lovable rascals when we get home._

_(Mikoto-chan and Fugaku are coming with us so bring Sasuke-kun and Itachi-kun.)_

Naruto looked at the time on her IPhone and paled. It was 4:45. Their mother would kill them for being late. "Guys, we need to go. Kaa-chan and Tou-chan are coming home today along with Miko-oba and Fugaku-otoo. You already know my Kaa-chan will kill us if we're late." The four all paled, or paled even more, at the thought. Naruto put her shoes on and grabbed her keys, tossing Kyuubi his. She was about to toss Itachi his own when Sasuke caught them instead.

"The last time I let you drive, you nearly killed me." Sasuke dead-panned. Itachi shrugged.

"I'll just ride with Kyuubi, then." he said, smirking over at the blushing red-head.

"Then how about we all just carpool. Sasuke, you can ride with Naru-chan and I'll ride with Ita-kun." Kyuubi said. Naruto grinned slyly.

"Ita-kun, huh? Cute." she laughed, ignoring the look her brother was giving her. They walked out the door, and Kyuubi locked the door behind them. Naruto unlocked her car doors and got in the driver's seat, Sasuke in the passenger seat. Kyuubi easily slide into the passage seat of Itachi's car. Said raven got in on his side of the car and started it up. Naruto pulled out one of the many parking spaces of her house and onto the street first before taking off down the street, Itachi right behind her. They sped down the street, going ten over the speed limit but they didn't worry about it. They wouldn't get in trouble anyway.

When they stopped at a red light, they saw an old car and Naruto pulled behind it. As the light finally turned green, the obviously old person in the car didn't start moving. Naruto honked a few times but the old man still didn't move. She growled. "Hold your crotch, teme. This is about to get wicked." She grinned and turned the steering wheel all the way to the left before slamming on the gas. The car tilted to the side and was leaning dangerously close to turning over. Sasuke of course was gripping the seat like it was a lifeline while Naruto was grinning. It almost tipped over of Naruto didn't lean to the right at the last second, pushing Sasuke with her, making the car land on all four again. They peeled off down the street again. Sasuke shakily turned towards her. He took a few calming breaths.

"Naruto?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you FUCKING CRAZY!" he yelled. The blond just laughed.

"You're so high strung. We we're going to be just fine." The raven just glared at her for a minute or two before turning back to look out the window.


	12. Parents Are Back But The Cherry Has Left

**Hiding In Hellschool**

**TwinkleUzuki TheDangerousBoarx**

**EzzBomb2010**

**Twinkle: I put a poll on my profile so please vote there. I'll add those votes to the ones I already have. So far its:**

**SasuNaru: 44**

**GaaNaru: 39**

**XOX**

Two cars quickly pulled into the airport parking lot, Naruto jumped right out of her car, her raven haired passenger stumbling out a few seconds later. She started running straight towards the doors while weaving through the crowd of other cars. Her brother eventually ran up right next to her as they finally got to the airport building. They stopped and waited for the doors to open before running over to the waiting area.

"Naruto!" Said blond twirled around and saw her red-headed mother waving at her. She grinned and ran over to her.

"Kaa-chan!" They met in the middle, hugging. They pulled back after a moment, Kushina hold her daughter back at an arm's length. She started looking over her daughter. "Look at you! You got taller and everything. Kyuubi walked over and stood next to his sister, pouting.

"What am I, chopped liver?" he asked. She squealed and hugged him too. Her head was tucked under her chin, Kyuubi being about five inches taller than her.

"And look at my little Kyuu-chan! You're a man now." Naruto was suddenly pulled into an embrace. She grinned.

"Missed you too, Tou-chan but you don't need to suffocate me." Minato grinned back at her.

"Yes I do, because no matter how old you are still my baby girl." he said matter-a-factly causing her to blush. When Sasuke managed to make his way into the airport, Itachi walking leisurely behind, he plopped down in a chair the group though he instantly regretted it.

"Sasu-chan, what's wrong with you?" his mother's voice said to him, reminding him of the annoying nickname she gave.

"I'm just tired, Okaa. Naruto is a crazy driver." he said as he looked up at her. Mikoto crossed her arms over her chest and huffed. Itachi walked over to her and hugged her, kissing her on the cheek.

"Don't mind Otouto, Okaa-chan, he's just become more grumpy." he said. She giggled as they stepped away from each other. Fugaku cuffed Itachi on the shoulder.

"I'm starting to think that you are related to Minato in some way. He's such a suck up." he commented, smirking. Said aforementioned blond glared at his friend, a slight blush on his face.

"I am not a suck up! I just happen to give more than others!" Minato yelled. Naruto, Mikoto, and Kushina giggled at the two grown men's never ending bicker.

"Hey dad?" Kyuubi called. "Even if you rephrased it, it still means same thing."

"Why are all of you against me?" the older blond asked with a pout.

"We aren't, Tou-chan. You just have to learn to accept. So what if you're a suck up? It's only to Kaa-chan." Naruto said. "But enough of this, let's get home." Sasuke stood up and walked out the door immediately after she finished her statement. "Hey, Sasuke-teme! Where are you going? I thought you were riding with me!"

"You almost killed me so you can forget it!" he yelled back in reply. She huffed.

"Geez, ungrateful bastard." she muttered as she turned to the rest of the family. "Well, who is riding with who?" she asked.

"Kushina and I will ride with Sasuke, Itachi, and Kyuubi." Mikoto said as both women grabbed their respective first born son and dragged them out towards the black car the youngest Uchiha was currently occupying. Naruto looking over at her father and play uncle, sweat dropping as the tension between them was visible as they glared at each other.

"Alright you guys, break it up. Grabbed the luggage and let's go." The two _men_ looked away from each other, cheeks puffed out and looking over at the stack of bags they had to carry.

"I can carry more than you, Nato." Fugaku statement, smirking as he got his bestfriend riled up. The blond shook his fist at him.

"Oh yeah, Fu! Well let's just see!" With the challenge set, both men picked up multiple bags and raced out the airport doors.

**XOX**

It was dark. That's what Sakura noticed when she crept back into the Oto building, shivering and shaking. "H-hello?" she called timidly into the darkness. No reply. She continued to walk further into the dimly lighted room, on into the hallway. She climbed a flight of stairs until she came to another hallway with half circle patterns on the walls. This hallway was lit by torches and had many doors. She ignored these doors and continued until she got to a big door decorated with snake patterns. She reached for the door knob but froze as she heard footsteps coming towards her. She was rooted to her spot with fear, a cold sweat breaking out on the back of her neck. She relaxed her body slightly when she heard a familiar voice.

"Sakura, what are you doing here?" She turned to face Kabuto.

"W-well I'm looking for the snake guy, Orochimaru." she said. The grey haired teen raised an eyebrow at her.

"Why?"

"I need power. Naruto is a demon, which means she has power. I was thinking that maybe if I had some type of power, I could get Sasuke-kun to notice me and destroy Naruto." Sakura said, determination shining in her eyes. Kabuto was about to say no but stopped and thought about the proposition.

_While it may be a no go since she doesn't have anyway demonic ancestors and probably won't survive the curse mark due to the fact that she's human. But on the other, what do we have to lose? If she does survive, Orochimaru can capture Naruto easier._ he thought, smirking. "Okay Sakura, I'll propose the idea to Orochimaru-sama. But if he says no, don't ask again or he may kill you." The pinkette gulped audibly but nodded. His smirk widened. "Alright then, this way." the medic said, turning back the way he came. Sakura followed close after him, not wanting to get lost. Soon, Kabuto stopped a normal looking door and opened it. A black haired figure was on the bed, hunched over slightly with his arms in his lap. "Orochimaru-sama, I brought somebody along with me." Orochimaru looked up at the two teens.

"Why is she here, Kabuto?"

"Sakura here wants you to train her sir. I think it'll be good that we have someone else to help us capture Naruto." Kabuto stated. Orochimaru smirked.

"Welcome to the team, Sakura-chan, my dear."


	13. Author's Note: Not Ending, Rewrite

Authors Note

Hello, this is The Boarxx and I have to say that I am sorry...

…

…

…

…

…

…

FOR WRITING SUCH SHITTY STORIES!

Nothing, and I mean nothing, can make up for the bad quality of my ongoing stories so therefore, everything, excluding the already completed stories, will be re-written. Getting up to speed will not be hard for some stories, but other's plots will be changed and others may be dropped all together.

The only story I am considering to drop is What Pushed Us Away, Brought Us Together. That is the only story and even then, I'm still pending.

Now, high school has started and I will be on a tighter schedule so one to three stories will be updated once every week. So the maximum wait between stories may be a month or six weeks. The current stories will be up for your enjoyment, or cringing agony, until I catch up to the point its current residing, or the same number of chapters.

The inspiration for this change is that about a month ago, I was going through my profile and looking at which story I should update first when I realized how terrible, though that doesn't even cut it, the grammar, plot, and overall writing style was.

I will have another poll on my profile so you may choose which stories I should take off my page when I update them and which stories I should leave for others to read.

_Problems/Changes With My Stories_

-Finally Ninja

In Finally Ninja, which quite personally I think can stand a name change, the first chapter is only 7k words because of the lyrics. That's basically the entire chapter. Also the concept of ninja becoming so from high school is absurd. So Finally Ninja WILL NOT be the continuation of Naru's Lover, but more like and alternate universe kind of second story and both can be read alone.

-I'm So Sick

I started the 300 word prelude and I haven't touched it since. I may drop I'm So Sick or I may start it because I have a fairly good plot in my head but I'm mostly thinking about the sequel rather than the first story. In that story, Naruto, who yes again is a girl, goes by the name of Hitoaimaru and she related to Kyuubi. Other than that, I'm not saying a thing. But again, it's a chance I might not start that one. The prelude will stay up though.

-With Evil Intentions Comes Slightly Evil Responsibilities

This story is kind of an extra and people who have funny ideas for the Akatsuki but no story to put them in, I will gladly take them because I have serious writers block when it comes to that one. It will not be taken down but ideas will be accepted. :)

-Highschool Gang Wars

I don't know what I was thinking when I chose to wrote that story. I have no plot, AT ALL, and nothing to inspire me to update it but if you have ideas, please do tell.

-Naruko: Sono Kouhi Oujou

This is one of my particularly good stories so I probably won't take this one down but I am going to re-write it and post them all at once so when you see new chapters in your email, please do read the story from the beginning. It is my most subscribed story and most reviewed and I love it. 111 reviews is an accomplishment for me. I hope that one day, that story will be the story that has at least 500 reviews when I'm finished with it. Thank you for all your support and good reviews to that story. :)

-The Akatsuki Duo

I am going to keep this story up as well and edit the story from there. The plot sucks and I drifted far away from where I originally hoped to take the story I will start a new and hope not to mess up the plot again so there will be another story up with the exact same name only the summaries will be different and one of them will say re-write in the summary.

-What Forces Us Away Brings Us Together

Ugh. I look at this story and I cringe. This WILL be going under complete reconstruction and WILL be taken down after I finish the rewrite. This story is all twisted backwards and confusing, even to myself, the writer. I can write better than some of the 18-19 year old seniors at my school and I just feel that this is a shame to my writing abilities.

-Tokyuumi: The Beautiful Ninth Child

This is another story I like but I feel I should go more in depth about just why Kitsuki left Konoha and things like that. This one isn't that bad for it's first few chapters but I feel I could do much MUCH better.

-Hiding in Hellschool

I'm going to do some fixing up in the beginning and go more into detail about Naruto's family's powers and her powers as well. Other than that, the plot needs some tweaking here and there.

Right so that's all, the poll is up so go vote please. If you don't have an account and wish to place a vote, or have ideas for me please do PM me. Any questions, PM as well. I am also looking for a job as a beta because I tend to learn from others small mistakes and reading others stories. Please and thank you. :)

~TheBox


	14. I'm Sorry

**Dear Beloved Readers,**

**I am very sorry it has come to this. Unfortunately, I have lost all will to complete my stories. I'm so very sorry. I know I will get a lot of hate reviews and PMs but I can't continue. In my opinion, my plots are going somewhere I can't find. I apologize with all my heart. Now then, I will, however, continue The Queen of Death or Sono Kouhi Oujou, because it's my most famous story. I'm also thinking about starting a new story that is normal Naruto not female Naruto.**

**My stories are up for adoption. I will keep them on my profile as proof that they are my story. Message me if you would like to adopt a story. If I allow you to adopt it, it is REQUIRED that you give me credit, either in the summary or at the beginning of the story.**

**If I'm notified that someone has taken my story without permission or has not given me credit, I will get you removed from FanFiction completely for plagiarism. I want my credit and it's not hard to give. Remember; message me if you want to adopt my story. **

**-TheBox**


End file.
